Panic
by alylove
Summary: Elle has always lived a sucky life and things just get worse when she disobeys daddy. So who ends up saving her? PeterxElle Pelle , ClairexElle Friendship, and possible Claire x Zach in the far future. Chapter 9,10, 11 Now Up! R&R!
1. Screwed Up Punishments

**Title: Panic**

**Rated: T to M for Language, Violence, and Sexual References**

**Description: AU. Elle isn't a full sadist and actually hates her life and it takes a turn for the worse when she disobeys her father. So who ends up saving her? PeterxElle and Elle/Claire Friendship**

The room was dimly lit and it held such an eerie presence that any normal person would be terrified. Several lab technicians hung back in the shadows and seemed so powerless and useless. They looked rather similar as all were dressed in rubber suits. Surprisingly the room was quite clean though and wasn't like a typical dirty cell. The room however seemed to have the dull shine of silver since the floors and walls were metal. The center of the room was where all the attention was. Bob Bishop, a father, but more importantly, the head of the company, stood hovering over a long plain metal table. There was a cart next to the table with various odd utensils. On the table lay a girl who was barely holding on to her life. She lay completely still with her body strapped down to the table at her ankles, waist, and wrists using metal cuffs. Her neck seemed to be chained down but with enough room that she could move it slightly. The girl's thin fragile body looked so beaten and worn that it was hard to believe that she was innocent once and care free. The girl certainly acted like she was ten at times but the fact was that she was nineteen and experienced things no one should ever. So she wasn't actually just a little girl any more. Her tight navy blue tee was filthy with tears and exposed her flat stomach where there were small cuts and bruises. Her jeans were filled with holes (they weren't the fashionable kind) and the bottoms were shredding. She was such a sad sight. "You made a mistake," Bob finally spoke with such an odd tone. It sounded disappointed and angry but then it almost sounded sick like he was enjoying this. He watched carefully as the girl's eyes slowly opened and looked up terrified. The fear in her eyes was so immense that any normal person would do anything to help her. But he wasn't normal. The girl's beautiful blond hair was tangled in spots as he ran his hand through her hair. She winced in pain just opening her eyes. He watched as she began to try and open her mouth to speak.

"D-d-daa…" her hoarse voice whispered. Her face twisted with pain at the use of any energy. "Daddy," she finally managed to get out. Elle's mind filled with pain and hurt as memories rushed back into her head of what had previously happened.

_Elle dreaded returning. She had screwed up and injured her partner. But he was going to hurt someone. She hadn't let it happen. Daddy was going to be pissed. No, she wouldn't go straight to daddy. She'd go visit pretty Adam. Adam would know how to take care of her. Elle took her well known path to his cell. Her hand was inches away from the handle when someone grabbed her neck and sent her flying into the wall. She felt her head slam into the wall and felt many people's hands pushing her into the wall. On an impulse she released a bolt of electricity and felt most of the hands disappear but not all. So many kicks were aimed at her stomach. She could feel the familiar touch of rubber gloves covering her mouth and holding her down on the ground. She fought back with all her strength when she felt something sharp penetrate skin on her arm. She shrieked and then heard the voice. "That's enough," she heard her father say and saw all technicians back off. "Where exactly were you planning on going?" he growled in his low voice at her. "I told you to come straight back. You screwed up Elle." Elle got up shakily to her feet._

"_I'm sorry daddy I—" she was cut off by her father backhanding her. She yelped and staggered backwards holding her cheek. He walked up to her and glared. "You're going to have to learn eventually. The hard way." He pinned her to the wall as she began to screech and cry. "Daddy don't! Please not again daddy! I promise I'll try harder next time!" her empty screams and heart filled sobs meant nothing to him and he took her head and banged it into the wall. Elle felt a sharp pain and suddenly blacked out. Elle woke later dazed and confused but her body burned with pain. She had been out cold on a lab table and she could feel electric currents running through her. She screamed and shrieked at the awful pain but it didn't stop. She didn't know how long it was before the pain started to subside and she slipped away into blackness. _

"I didn't mean to," she whispered to her dad but was only met with stinging pain on her cheek.

"Elle I have put so much effort into raising you. I tell you to temporarily stun the cheerleader and bring her to me, and you can't even do that! No you have to go and hurt Mohinder!" he shouted.

"She doesn't deserve it," Elle whispered in a raspy voice.

"She can't die!" he shouted at her and hit her again but she only groaned at the pain. Angrily, he grabbed two wires and attached them to Elle's wrists. Elle saw him and heard her heart rate on the monitor beep faster as her heart rate increased.

"Dad," she tried to shout but it only came out as a dull statement. He looked at her and for a second her weary mind thought she saw some sort of compassion in his eyes. But the thought was soon replaced again by immense fear as she saw cruelty in his look. He flipped a switch and suddenly a tiny crackling noise could be heard. He didn't turn to look at the girl on the table at first. Elle was grimacing in pain but the voltage wasn't high enough to make her exhausted body want to scream. Normally she would but she was just way to beat to make noise. She felt her body burning and wanted more than anything to just die. He flipped a few more switches and the voltage increased. He turned at the piercing scream that was hardly bearable to the lab techs in the corner. Elle didn't know how she was screaming but her mind rushed with memories of this happening before. It was pure torture. Making someone want to die but not allowing them to, Bob was really the definition of evil especially when that someone was his own daughter. He saw her body struggling against the restraints but only her head could jerk up and down. Her whole body felt like a million needles were being stabbed into her and she finally couldn't take it. She let out a final cry for help and her whole world began to spin. _Please let me die, _Elle thought as her head fell against the table and the pain didn't subside. But Elle suddenly saw darkness on all sides of her and it began to close on her. She let it and finally closed her eyes allowing it to take over.


	2. Hypothermia, Gun Shots, Claire?

**I was originally going to post this like a week later , but since 2 people reviewed it so quickly I decided to post this now. I've like pre-written chapters so whenever I get reviews I'll just post the next one. : Oh, melovedk, I tried to shorten the break up the long paragraphs. Thanks guys!**

Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her. As she slowly woke she found that her head was throbbing and her body was freezing. Elle slowly began to open her eyes and only woke to more dim lights. But at least this time she wasn't strapped to a table.

As her eyes adjusted and she began to come to her senses she realized she was in a small cell. She tried to move but found that her wrists were chained behind her to a pole that she was slumped against. Elle could suddenly feel herself shivering violently and realized how cold she was. Her throat was so dry she tried to make a noise but her body just couldn't give enough energy to let her make any kind of sound except for her shallow breathing

She glanced towards the wall and saw a small device that told her it was 30 F in there. She weakly tried to produce some sort of electricity but knew nothing was going to happen and nothing did. Her eyes suddenly darted towards her feet where she saw her feet were ankle deep in a bucket of ice water.

_I'm going to die…hypothermia...or something…or my feet are going to freeze off! _She thought grimly. Her whole body shivered as she tried her best to keep from crying. All she had wanted was to help Claire. She didn't know why since she was extremely jealous. But maybe it was her little sense of right and wrong that stopped her. The way Claire had looked at her so betrayed when Elle said that she needed to take her to New York and if her father tried to stop them Mohinder would shoot him. Elle hadn't been able to hurt Claire or her family. She had made a rocky relationship with Claire while attending the high school undercover when Claire helped her out and was nice anyway despite Elle's snide comments and glares.

Elle had never felt so confused in her life when she was busy trying to decide whether she should just hurt Claire and get it over with and hand her over to her father to be tested and eventually tortured. Or she could've saved her. Elle went with saving her and ended up accidentally hurting Mohinder. She had warned Claire in her typical unfriendly voice that she was taking the fall for her and Claire protested that she hadn't wanted that to happen. But Elle was stubborn and stuck to helping Claire as she was the only friend she'd ever really had. No matter how crappy their friendship was.

So now Elle was almost tortured to death and sat alone in a cold cell with her feet slowly freezing. The door began to open though and Elle panicked as she knew it was her father. He entered and smiled at her that sick twisted smile that she wanted to wipe off his face. He removed her feet from the cold water and he undid her chains from behind her. She couldn't feel her feet but was surprised that she could still barely walk somehow. He grabbed her by her hair as she whimpered and shoved her out the cell door right into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. She could barely stand and felt her father pull her back and slam her into it again. He beat her mercilessly and could hear her groan with each punch but froze when he heard a voice.

"Where do you think you're going with her? What do you think you're doing!" he heard the young man's angry voice and turned to see two young people standing in the hallway.

"Get out of my way," Bob ordered and shoved Elle in front of him as she almost crumpled to the ground had he not been holding her wrists tightly with one hand behind her back.

"Peter stop him don't let him get away," the girl next to Peter whispered. Her blue eyes were kind but filled with worry.

Elle couldn't think straight. She was in such great pain that she couldn't concentrate on anything but the fact that she wanted to die. In confusion as to why her father moved her in front of him she looked ahead and saw a very blurry version of Claire. _I'm dead…there's no way Claire is here…_she thought and felt herself falling and hitting the ground. Her world spun around. _Please let this be the last time…_she thought and slipped away once again.

"Don't!" Claire shrieked as she saw Bob throw his daughter to the ground and kicked her lifeless body.

"She sacrificed herself for you, and yet you still walked right into where she was trying to protect you from," Bob said with an evil glare. Suddenly he was sent flying and slammed into the wall. Peter glared at him and raised him up using telekinesis till Bob was choking.

"How can you do that to a poor girl?" Peter shouted enraged and slammed Bob into the wall again.

"I have a right to punish my daughter!" Bob replied. His body was once again smashed into the wall. He saw Peter's furious look.

"She's your daughter!" Peter screamed at him and let him drop to the ground. Claire stood breathless and watched the scene play out before her. As soon as Bob dropped to the ground in a matter of seconds he took out his gun and fired one shot. Claire watched in horror as the bullet pierced Elle's side but went through.

"Elle!" she shrieked and shook the practically dead girl as blood poured out of her side. Her face was bloody from the beatings and her body was bruised. Claire's eyes welled up but she was overtaken with anger. "This is all your fault!" she screeched and ran over to Bob. She kicked him swiftly and began to throw punches till Peter managed to drag her off the man who was unconscious. Claire suddenly broke into sobs as she crawled over to Elle. Peter hugged her from behind. "This is all my fault," Claire sobbed.

"No it's not," Peter said soothingly. "Come on let's take her out of here. Mohinder can help. Claire your blood could save her life. Let's go." Claire nodded but continued to cry as Peter lifted Elle's bloody body up off the floor and the two plus Elle began to run when suddenly Peter grabbed Claire and they all disappeared.

**A/N: I know it was a short chapter but they get longer I promise. **


	3. No One Ever Stopped Him

**Here's chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews guys, chapter four is on its way. I realize in the beginning chapters I'm describing Elle a lot as this helpless girl and I've written up to twenty chapters right now and I know that I don't do the best job of showing her change. Just keep that in mind as you continue to read! Thanks for reading! Review, please :**

Claire found herself still crying as they were suddenly in Mohinder's apartment. He was startled by their sudden appearance but his jaw dropped when he saw who Peter was holding. "What the…" he slowly tried to say. "What the hell happened to her?" They noticed his left arm was in a sling but they quickly laid Elle down and began to talk.

"You said my blood might have the power to heal people," Claire said accusingly with a cold glare that made Mohinder shift uncomfortably. "Do something to help her then! Take all the blood you need."

"All right but what happened?" Mohinder repeated as he looked around for a kit that he could use to draw Claire's blood.

"Her father did this to her," Peter said dryly, "Because she helped Claire escape you." Claire was kneeled over Elle's body and tried to hold the almost dead girl in her arms.

"Is she alive?" Mohinder asked and Claire quickly put her head to Elle's chest to listen. At first she could hear nothing but then she heard a small slow heart beat.

"Yes," Claire responded relieved. As soon as she said that Matt Parkman walked in the room and looked at the people in surprise. He then saw Elle lying on the floor and paused as the three looked at him. After a moment he nodded.

"Got it," he said tapping his head showing them he had read their minds. Being a mind reader had its advantages. He decided to try and read Elle's mind. _Mommy…where were you all my life…_he heard her subconscious thoughts. Mohinder quickly proceeded to get Claire's blood as Matt's face twisted with concern. As soon as he had all the blood he needed he wasted no time in putting Claire's blood into Elle's body. Claire was kneeling on the ground with Elle's head resting on her legs. She couldn't stand to look at Elle's bloody bruised and beaten face. Matt and Peter sat on the couch restlessly as Mohinder washed up the tools he used.

"Please be okay Elle," Claire whispered. Minutes passed with no activity except pacing back and forth from Peter. He hadn't liked Elle when he first met her because of her coldness but she had somehow warmed up to him.

He had been protecting Claire when Elle broke and told Claire her real purpose for being in Costa Verde, who she was, and that she had to 'capture' her and bring her back so they could test her and what not. But she also told Claire that the people there were evil and that Mohinder was told to kill her family if she didn't agree. Peter had been about ready to fight Elle till he saw something change in her expression. He looked and saw that Claire looked hurt and Elle looked confused. He read her mind and saw that she was struggling between what was right and wrong. Peter knew there was something wrong with Elle's sense of judgment and her morals but he could tell that doing the real right thing was something new to her and he suddenly saw her in a new light. He saw her as someone that was trying to hold on to their last bit of sense of right and wrong.

What he hadn't read in her mind was that she was struggling more with the consequences of not bringing Claire back. Plus Noah Bennett had told Claire after Elle left that she had been abused when she was little by her father and thus Claire had suddenly been afraid for Elle and told Peter about going after her. He wanted to find the girl too and agreed. Noah hadn't been to keen on the idea and wanted to pack and leave Costa Verde though he knew the company would just find them all over again.

Claire glanced anxiously at Elle and then an ever so soft groan escaped Elle's lips. Her face lit up excitedly as Elle moved her head. They all gathered around and saw Elle's side slowly repairing itself. Her face was slowly healing and under all the blood they could see that she had a black eye on her right eye and that she had many bruises covering her face that didn't go away after the minutes that passed. In fact none of the bruises went away but her side healed and her major cuts closed up. It didn't take long before Elle's eyes slowly opened and darted around with confusion. "Shh, its okay Elle, you're safe now," Claire said softly and ran her hand through her friend's hair. Elle's eyes though were scared and confused and she suddenly squeezed them shut and let out a quiet low groan of pain.

"Wh…where am I?" Elle whispered hoarsely.

"You're safe Elle, away from your dad," Claire reassured her. She watched as Elle's eyes began to tear up and one slid slowly down her cheek.

"It hurts," she said in the same voice due to her dry throat and missing voice.

"Don't worry Elle you'll be okay soon," Claire told her and let Peter pick her up and lay her gently on the couch. Elle let out a small hiss of pain even though he had tried to lay her down as gently as possible.

"How'd you find me?" Elle asked curiously. She had to be careful not to talk too much as her voice was dying and she sounded like she was too with such a scratchy voice.

"We got help from Claire's dad but it was her idea," Peter said walking over to the two girls after grabbing a cup of water for Elle. She turned her head and tried to give Claire a small smile. Peter kneeled down next to Claire and tilted Elle's head up slightly. "Open up," he said as she opened her mouth and he poured the water in slowly.

"Thanks," she whispered to both of them after gratefully swallowing the water that replenished her.

"Don't worry Elle, I owed you," Claire said with a soft smile.

"My side feels all weird," Elle said in a weird voice and ran her hand slowly over her side.

"We had to put some of my blood in you, you were dying Elle, your father shot your side but we healed it," Claire explained. Elle nodded and looked at Claire. Claire saw how sad the girl looked and she realized how hard life had been for Elle. "How long has he been doing this to you?" she asked gently.

"All my life," Elle replied with the saddest look in her eyes. "No one ever stopped him."

Claire shook her head and looked at Peter who looked angry. "That asshole's gunna pay," he said finding himself wanting to defend Elle. "Let's get you somewhere nice where you can relax," he said and Elle didn't resist as Peter put his hand on hers. He's a good guy she thought. He held Claire with his other hand and he called out thanks to Mohinder and disappeared.


	4. Played Too Rough, Broken Trust

**One review for chapter three…thanks melovedk. Here's chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be up in a few days hopefully. I'd really like to know what you guys think of Elle so far. Like how much different is she from the real one on the show? Alright, R&R! Thanks guys!**

"Wake up Elle," Claire said gently and didn't want to shake her. She didn't know whether Elle wounds still hurt greatly or if most had healed. But she wasn't taking her chances. "Elle…" she begged. She finally saw Elle's eyes open and the girl groan as sunlight flooded in her eyes.

"What time is it Claire?" she asked plainly as Claire responded saying it was ten.

"Your voice is back," Claire declared happily.

"Yeah and I feel a little better now," Elle said but with no smile. Her body still ached but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. That didn't matter to Claire who had a big grin spread across her face and threw her arms around Elle who was trying to sit up. She awkwardly tried to hug Claire back with a confused look and patted her on the back. Claire was laughing and pulled away but saw Elle's confused look.

"What?" Claire asked with a goofy grin and tilted her head to the side.

"It's nothing…well…" Elle paused. "Why do you and Peter care about me? No one ever has. Besides my dad."

"Your dad?!" Claire exclaimed. "Your dad tortured you and almost killed you!"

"But he did it because he loved me," Elle said with such a sad confused look on her face. "He told me so when I was little. That he'd always love me. So did my toy…I mean friend. His name was Adam. But Adam turned out to be a bad toy...friend…guy."

"Adam?"

"Well he could live forever and couldn't get hurt, I guess he was like you," Elle said shrugging. "He's evil but its fun to electrocute him." A light spark flew off her finger and Claire could swear she saw a small blue glow in her eyes. "But daddy…" her eyes suddenly had terror in them. "He hated him. He got mad every time I visited him. I guess he had given him to me as a present when I was fifteen. But I guess he wanted me to make him hurt. So I guess when I didn't and I tried to be Adam's friend he got mad. Said I was a bad girl."

"Elle you're not a bad girl," Claire said gently.

"Yeah I am," she said looking sad again. "Adam likes to play rough. So I'd play rough because otherwise he won't play at all."

_Oh no, _Claire thought. "Elle what do you mean by rough?" she asked.

"He liked to mess around, that's what he called it anyways," she said actually looking a little bit shamed. "He used to kiss me all the time and touch me. Then when I'd say stop he would get mad. He'd say that he'd hurt me like daddy did. I hated it. But he always said he deserved it because I was allowed to shock him. He never screwed me but he may have as well. I told him one day I was leaving for good and he said that if I came back he'd hurt me. I hate him."

Claire couldn't believe Elle was opening up to her. She had all this fear of people in her life that she let control her but she'd only known Claire for a little and was telling her some serious stuff. She knew Elle was a stubborn and defiant girl when she wanted to be but deep down she was controlled by all this fear that was built up by a life time of torture. That's why when she wasn't with the people who gave her fear she took control. She needed it. But now she seemed almost normal. Not trying to be rude to Claire. Just a puzzled and hurt girl. "You shouldn't have been with him alone that way he would never have played with you," Claire said gently.

"But my dad said Adam was nothing more than something to play with?" Elle asked confused. "Besides when I was little my dad had playtime. He'd take me into this tiny glass room and all these scary people would start hurting me and scaring me. They'd tell me scary things and send voltage through my body. They used to tell me there were people out there that wanted to hurt me and they'd described it." Elle looked scared as she remembered the ordeal. "I needed my daddy to rescue me from playtime and he always did eventually. Daddy always saved me." Then her eyes changed and became angry. "He always controlled me."

Claire sighed. She could tell that Elle was going to need bit of work. "Elle you have to understand that your dad was an evil man. Play means to have fun. You weren't having—"

"I know what play means, I'm not an idiot," Elle said angrily. "My dad loved _playing _with me. So he'd have people _torture _me. That's how he played with me. He had _fun _watching." Elle's emotion changed quickly. "Then Adam would play with me," she said holding back tears. "I didn't like when Adam played with me but he told me no one else liked me like he did." A tear slid down her face. "It was true," she said softly. "No one would ever pay attention to me like he did when he was nice. But when he was all…you know…he wasn't nice. He was mean. I hated him." Claire shook her head and hugged Elle.

"Elle all those people, your dad, Adam, they are evil. They used you. One of them basically had their way with you. The other one has tortured you to the point of death over the years. You have to let those people go. You know they treat you like a child and push you around like one. But you're not Elle. You're nineteen and you're strong. We care about you Elle, Peter and I. I know trust isn't the easiest thing for you but you need to trust us Elle. We don't want anything to happen to you like what you had to go through." Claire noted that Elle really wasn't that childish though she had a noticeable difficulty of letting go of her dad and her mood swings. She was just vulnerable like a child was because she had been tortured mentally for so long that she had a semi twisted outlook and view on things in life. But other than that she was a normal girl who wanted love, not lust, and wanted to fit in with the world but didn't know how to.

"Claire are you my friend?" she asked finally after wanting to throughout Claire's speech.

"Of course," Claire said laughing.

"Sorry I've never had a friend before," she said a little embarrassed. Claire realized how sad that must be to have never had a friend. No one you could actually trust.

"Never?"

Elle shook her head sadly. "Never. My dad took care of that."

"Well don't worry Elle I promise I'm your friend," she said and grinned. Claire finally saw a genuine smile flick across her face.

"Thanks," she said. "But what if my dad finds us?" She was worried all over again. "He could hurt you guys too. I don't want to go back there."

"We're not going to let you," Claire said firmly. "Right Peter?" she asked and saw Peter walk out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Right," he said and flashed a smile at Elle who was still sitting in bed with Claire next to her. Elle thought she felt her heart skip a beat. Peter was special, she just knew it. She wanted it to be true but she knew how the last guy was. Secretly she shook her head. They just wanted to hurt you. Never care for you. But maybe, just maybe, Peter was different. Maybe. But maybe Peter and Claire were just two people who were bound to let her down again. Two more people who were going to hurt her eventually. The thought of that killed Elle and she looked back and forth between them trying to smile.

"I'm going to go out," Peter said, "and think about our next stop while getting food." With that he threw some clothes on and was out the door and left Claire and Elle alone to talk.

"So where exactly are we?" Elle asked.

"Hotel in Texas," Claire replied. Elle nodded and just lay back against the backboard of the bed. "Want to talk about it?"

"About Texas?"

"No about your dad and everything, you know," Claire explained. She saw Elle sigh. "Is it too soon?"

"No it's just that I've never opened up to anyone but Adam and we all know how that went," Elle said.

"I promise Elle I won't hurt you," Claire promised.

"Okay well, what the hell," she said and laughed. "My mom died when I was three because well I don't know. My dad says she committed suicide because I was too hard to handle but I don't know. I don't want to believe him."

"That's terrible, he's lying," Claire said not believing what a horrible father Bob was.

"Yeah well after that he always liked to test on me and stuff," she said sighing. "Something to do with how much power I could produce. But then he'd use it right back against me. It was awful. No friends, no fun, no life. Have you ever had to live just one day in an empty glass room with strangers staring at you like you're an animal? Try going through that on your birthdays, on any day, no day is different from the next."

"Elle it's over, you're going to be fine," Claire said not confident though. She felt Elle grab her arms and look at her with this sad look.

"It's never going to be over, don't you get it? They have the ability to track us down wherever we are. I don't know how but they do. I…Us…We…are NEVER going to be safe from them till we destroy them. They'll be after you guys and my dad won't stop till he finds me." Her voice quivered with the last sentence. "I'm not letting you get taken. I'll go back." Elle tried to get up but pain shot up her body and she let out another low hiss as she sat up straight.

"No! Elle if I see you again like I just saw you yesterday…" Claire's grabbed Elle's arm but quickly let go as Elle winced. Claire's speech began to falter. "I couldn't live with myself. You're my hero just like Peter. You could have taken me back Elle. But you chose to sacrifice your own life to save mine. Sounds like a total hero to me." That seemed to make her face brighten.

"Really? I mean no I'm not a Hero," Elle said trying to be modest. It was hard for her. She was secretly grinning on the inside and was ecstatic. She'd never been praised before except occasionally from her father and Adam.

"It's okay Elle," Claire said smiling. "You saved me. Peter saved me."

"Peter saved you?" she asked curiously. Claire nodded her head furiously.

"Yeah I mean I was at my homecoming dance at my old school, here in Texas, and this Sylar guy showed up and then he thought my friend was me. He killed her," she said with anger. "He sliced her head open-"

"I know," Elle cut her off, "he's dangerous. He killed several agents of our company. Not regular people. People like you and me."

"Yeah well he came after me but then Peter saved my ass just in time," she said smiling.

"Oh," Elle said assuming that Claire and Peter had a thing. "So is he like your boyfriend or something?" she asked disappointedly. Claire began to laugh though.

"No he's my biological uncle," she said with a smile.

"Oh," Elle said her face beginning to turn red.

"That's okay," Claire laughed. "Most girls have a thing for him. But uh he hasn't had a thing for a girl in a long time." Elle didn't respond.

"So where do you live now?"

"Costa Verde. We moved after my house burned down. Nuclear explosion. Hey you know my dad right?"

"Yeah, sure," Elle said not looking too happy.

"What is it?"

"Your dad watched me get abused all the time," Elle said gloomily. "I know he wasn't happy about it but he was often the head of it. He never did a damn thing to stop them." Claire looked surprised.

"Hey Elle, we're not going to let that happen, okay?"

"Sure," she said with her fear coming back. Trust was not an easy thing.


	5. Riding the Horse or the Cowboy?

**Okay so sorry about the late update but I was caught up finishing the entire fanfic! I liked how it turned out, the last chapter is exceptionally long haha. I'm posting chapter 6 with this so I won't update for a while but please review! Thanks :D**

"Hey I brought back some food," Peter announced walking in the room. He saw Elle sitting up and she put a finger to her lips and he followed her eyes. Claire was curled up under the sheets sleeping peacefully right next to Elle on the bed who was reading the hotel info packet about Texas.

"Right, sorry," he said and knew that Claire and spent most of her night looking after Elle. They hadn't told her that she had been shaking or screaming from her nightmares. Claire had been extremely worried for her and hadn't wanted to sleep. He sat down on the end of the bed and put the two brown bags on the floor.

"What'd you bring?" Elle asked curiously leaning forward slowly.

"Um well I brought…" he said pausing to pull something out. "Some cereal, I mean we gotta have our frosted flakes." Elle giggled and Peter smiled at her. "I also stopped by some small Chinese place and picked up a few dishes." He said motioning to the other bag.

"So that's what smells so good," she said with a smile. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten in days except for the water you guys kept giving me."

"Well then, let's eat," he said smiling and brought out a paper plate. He put some rice and some chicken he got on the plate. He got out a napkin and fork and put it on her lap.

"Thanks," she said and slowly began to eat. Peter noticed how slow her motions were but she was fine overall.

"Mmm this is so good," she said with her mouth full and Peter laughed.

"Well we're going to go back to Claire's house later okay?" he asked. She shook her head. "What?"

"I don't want to," she said defiantly.

"It'd be better than a hotel in Texas," he argued.

"No Peter," she shook her head. "I'm not going. Her dad knowing my location is dangerous to me. It's dangerous to you guys. It's not safe okay? I know my dad. He knows you and Claire took me. He fully expects her dad to know where I am. He'll use it against them. Don't you get it Peter?" Peter's brain was processing all this. Elle made sense.

"All right you have a point," he said. "What should we do then?"

"I don't know," she said sighing. "I told Claire already. I have to go back. That's the only way you'd be safe."

"No you're not going back," he said firmly shaking his head. "We're taking care of you."

"But you're risking—"

"Yeah I'm risking my life. But you already risked yours. No one deserves to go through what you did."

"Then there's only one thing to do," Elle said sadly.

"What is it?"

"Kill my dad, the leaders, all the people associated with the company," she said seriously. "Take the company down."

"Then we'll do it," he said without a doubt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it can't you do anything!" Bob shouted and slammed his lamp off his desk.

"Sir we don't have any leads what so ever," the agent said not the least bit intimidated.

"I'm sorry," Bob said regaining his calmness. "You're a very special agent aren't you?"

"I'm the only Vince Drake sir," he said calmly.

"And you are our top agent?" he said looking at the young man.

"Yes sir," he replied. He resembled something close to Nick Lachey except with a much more serious face though just as good looking.  
"Your speed is your power?"

"Well I have no problem shooting people and I'm fast, you know?" he volunteered the information.

"Sharp shooter?"

"Yes sir."

"Good I'm going to need you," Bob said standing up to shake hands with him.

"No problem, you plan on telling me the case sir?"

"My daughter," he said gravely.

"What about her sir?"

"As you know, the company has strict rules on not leaving the company," he said slowly. "No matter what trials we put you through, I'm sure you know that."

Vince nodded his head. He'd been raised through the company and had gone through many painful tests and trials. "So Elle was weak and left?" he said carelessly.

"I wouldn't say that," Bob said. "She's quite a handful."

"Oh believe me I know sir. Sir I've been faithful to the company all my life, and quite frankly I think we are the most kick ass thing around. It's the only place I actually feel safe sir."

"I know, thank you agent Drake," he said slowly.

"Don't worry I'll find your daughter and bring her back sir," he said and turned to leave.

"Oh Vince," Bob called.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring along Peter Petrelli and Claire Bennet, she went with them," he ordered.

"I've heard the names before sir."

"They are uncle and niece, both with powers, Peter is frankly more dangerous. He has multiple powers and picks them up as he goes from other people however not the same way Sylar does. Sylar kills, Peter merely has to stand somewhat near them. Claire can heal from almost anything. Do whatever it takes to get the three back here, I just want them alive and in one piece. I don't care if you have to shoot my daughter or any of them to get them back here they just better be alive."

"Yes sir," he said and left.

Bob leaned back in his chair in deep thought.

"Oh Elle you're going to regret doing this to your father," he said maliciously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haha come on Elle," Peter protested as he laughed along with Elle.

"What it's true! Riding cowboys would be much more fun than riding horses, though I've never done either," Elle giggled. They'd been sitting opposite each other talking for four hours and going.

"Well I can't imagine doing either would be much fun," he said winking at her. "You know both would be hard."

"Ew shut up Peter!" she said bursting out in more laughter. He lay back in front of Claire's feet and stretched out across the end of the bed. He hadn't felt this comfortable with a girl in ages other than Claire of course. He didn't know what it was about Elle. Maybe it was the fact that she had gone through so much yet still managed to laugh. He had listened to her tell him about her messed up life and it made him thankful for his own life. "Should we wake up Claire?" Elle asked as she gently swept some of Claire's bangs away from her face.

"Sure why not," he said sitting up and stretching.

"Claire, wake up," Elle said softly and shook her. "Wake up Claire." Claire stirred and her eyes opened sleepily but shut again. "Come on," Elle sighed. Her face lit up and Peter looked at it curiously. He read her mind on an impulse.

"Oh no Elle," he said but couldn't stop her before she gave Claire a small zap on the nose. Claire's eyes flew open and her whole body jumped as she gave a loud gasp and almost fell off the bed.

"Elle," Claire groaned while the other blond giggled. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Claire I got us a car," Peter told her. "We're leaving soon. You should get a shower after Elle."

"All right," she yawned and lay back down and shut her eyes. "Go ahead Elle." Elle sighed and Peter quickly hopped off the bed and was at Elle's side.

"Here let me help you," he said and gently pulled the cover off of her and she slowly swung her legs off the bed and put them on the floor.

"Peter I'm not crippled," she said laughing and stood up as pain shot up through her body but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Just being chivalrous," he muttered with a grin.

"Wow," she teased, "I have my own knight in shining armor. Do you come with a horse? Cause that would make you a modern day cow boy."

"If I said yes would you ride me and not my horse?" he said and began to laugh. Elle zapped him lightly in the arm as she laughed too.

"Too far Peter," she said shaking her head but was still laughing.

"That's disgusting Peter," came Claire's tired voice from the bed and Elle and Peter both cracked up.

"I'm going," Elle said and went to shower. Peter shook his head still grinning and walked over to the bed. He jumped on it so he lay on his back right next to Claire.

"And how's my favorite niece doing?" Peter said running his hand through her hair.

"She could do without having to have heard that last thing you said," she said with her eyes still shut. "And by the way Pete I'm your only niece."

"I know that," he said. "Just thought I should mention you're also my favorite."

"And why's that?"

"Because you have such cute baby fat," he teased and pinched her cheek. She gasped and tried to suppress a laugh.

"Are you calling me fat Uncle Peter?" she asked emphasizing the uncle part.

"Stop it," he said with a smile, "uncle makes me feel old. And no. You're my beautiful niece. No boy will be touching you for a while without my consent. Not even your little flying boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, too late," Claire teased as she opened her bright eyes and looked to watch his eyes grow wide.

"Seriously?" he asked with a sudden protective look.

"Of course not," she said giggling and curled up close to him. She lay her head on his chest and stretched her arm across him. She giggled even more when she heard him let out a sigh.

"Good," he said and kissed the top of her forehead in a loving uncle to niece way.

"We just had sex in his car that's all," Claire teased again.

"What?!" Peter's voice almost cracked as he sat up. Claire began to laugh and made Peter lie back down so she could rest her head on him again.

"Kidding," she said. Another sigh of relief. She loved doing this to her uncle. "Don't worry Pete. He just kissed me. That's all."

"Good kid," he mumbled and Claire smiled at his over protectiveness.

"So where we going?" she asked and tilted her head up only to see Peter who looked gravely at her.

"Claire," Peter struggled with his wording. "You know that rescuing Elle was a big choice right?"

"Yeah," she said but was confused.

"Well we're not safe Claire," Peter told her. "We're could be running for a short time or for a while. Elle's father is after her. We have two choices. Let her go back or run with her. We can't just leave her alone."

"We can go back to Costa—"

"No you know that'd be the first place he'd look," Peter said. "And you know it'd be a bad idea for your dad to know." Claire thought for a few seconds before realizing what he meant.

"Oh okay," she mumbled. "So where do we go first?"

"I rented a car under a false name," Pete told her. "So we can drive to Northern California to throw them off if they have any idea on where we would go. From then on though, we plan to take them down."

"You're crazy," she said. "There are only three of us."

"We can do it Claire, we've got to," he said. "It's the only way to make sure Elle will be safe for good from her father.

"Okay whatever you say," she said not liking the sound of this.

"You gotta be careful from now on," Peter said. "We can use our first names but our last names…nope. And no leaving my sight, you or Elle."

"Geez okay," she responded and saw Elle walk out of the bathroom with damp hair and a towel around her. She was shivering but she looked scared.

"You okay?" Claire asked but in a friendly tone as she sat up. That didn't take the scared look away though.

"I need clothes," she said softly and kept glancing over her shoulder behind her. Peter and Claire shared a what's going on glance but Claire went over to her bag and got out a clean tee and jeans for Elle. She tossed them over to Elle who said thanks and went back in but the uncle and niece felt something wasn't right.

"Did you notice something?" Peter asked confused.

"Something's not right," Claire muttered and looked through her bag for clothes her own change of clothes. She finally decided on a plain tee with a light hoodie and jeans. Elle walked out with Claire's clothes on and was drying her hair. She still seemed nervous though and walked over to the sink outside the bathroom. She kept brushing and drying her hair till Peter spoke up softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked just loud enough so Elle could hear over the noise of Claire's shower. She turned to look at him and gave a weak smile. Peter gave a comforting grin as he sat with his knees up and leaned against the backboard of the bed.

"The water dripping," Elle said with a sigh.

"What?"

"You know how I was raised in the company? Well they apparently they're method is abuse is the only way. When I was little my dad used to chain me to something and spray me down with a hose while I electrocuted myself. Then he'd hang the hose up so that it dripped really slowly. Every time a drop fell someone would hit me. It was torture because I'd watch it form slowly and then drip. I guess now I have a freak anxiety problem with dripping water. He was crazy though," she said drifting off. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Peter. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer and she inched next to him. She lay her head down on his shoulder and sighed. "He said he did it as punishment."

"That's not punishment," Peter said angered. "That's abuse."

"I know," she said and watched as a tear formed in her eye and it slowly rolled down her cheek. She tried to stop the next one but she just couldn't and let out a sob.

"Don't cry," Peter said and wrapped his other arm around her as she buried her face in his chest. Minutes passed and he sat there soothing her but she was still crying hard.

"All right guys I'm…whoops bad timing," Claire said as her voice got quieter. Peter shook his head and mouthed dad as he referred to Elle. Claire got it and began to pack everything up. It was going to be a long drive through the night.


	6. Drip Drop Nightmare

**Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy and Review, Pleasee! **

It was dark outside except for the overhead lights on the highway. Peter had lost sight of where they were but it didn't matter because driving like this was peaceful. The car was a simple one and he sat alone in the front as Claire sat on the end in the back with Elle's head resting on a pillow in Claire's lap. Elle was curled up and sleeping peacefully with her hand holding on to Claire's. Claire sighed as the music came through the speakers softly. She thought of what had happened about an hour and a half ago as they had been leaving.

_The three were in the parking garage and Claire and Elle waited quietly as Peter was filling out the papers for the rental. Claire had missed the whole story on Elle's fear of dripping noises but Peter had just mentioned it quietly to her as they left the hotel. She thought it was ridiculous how much Elle had gone through and couldn't stand the thought of Elle's father still out there wanting to hurt her. She couldn't even imagine the other fears that Elle had._

_"Claire are you scared?" Elle asked breaking the quietness._

_"Scared of what?"_

_"Running away."_

_"Why would I be?" Claire asked with a grin. "I've got my two heroes with me."_

_"I'm telling you I'm not a hero," Elle said. Claire had noticed a change in Elle since before they rescued her. Before she had been insincere, rude, angry, defiant, stubborn, and defensive. Now she was sad, genuine, thankful, fearful, and kindhearted. Claire was still trying to figure out the exact reason why. She knew Elle had to have had this side to her and that's what drove her to be friends. Claire had seen beyond Elle's tough appearance and attempted to become friends with the new girl when suddenly her world had been flipped upside down and Elle had admitted that she was to "kidnap" her and bring her to some awful place where they hurt people like Claire. But Elle became a hero when she refused to do it and risked her own life to save her. That had to be hero material._

_"You are," Claire insisted again. "You risked your life for mine. Simple."_

_"Okay," Elle said. A minute passed by in silence. Claire looked over at Elle and realized the girl had become pale and was shaking. _

_"Elle?" she asked concerned. Elle didn't respond and just stared straight ahead as if in deep thought. Then suddenly she seemed to jump a little and looked scared. A few more long seconds passed and Claire was confused and worried as to what was going on. Elle jumped again and this time she came out of the deep thought state and pulled her arms tightly in to herself as if she was cold. _

_"Do you hear that?" she whispered._

_"Hear what?" Claire asked totally confused._

_"That water," she replied. Claire strained her ears and suddenly heard an ever soft slow dripping of water. "Oh Elle, Peter told me about that. That's awful."_

_"He's going to find us," Elle said suddenly panicking. "He's going to get me he said he would." Her heart was racing and Elle felt extremely jumpy and nervous. Claire knew this was some sort of anxiety attack and rushed over and held Elle who collapsed in Claire's arms trembling. "Don't let him find us," she pleaded. "He'll hurt me. Don't let him."_

_"You're okay," Claire said. "It's going to be all right." Peter came back and quickly got the car. He let Claire sit in the back and Elle sat next to Claire with a death grip on the other girl's hand. She was still shaking and kept saying things about her father finding them. Claire tried her best to comfort but it wasn't going too well. Eventually the music mixed with Peter and Claire's voices calmed her down and she lay on the seat and curled up peacefully and fell asleep while Claire sang along softly to the music._

Claire let out another long sigh and slumped back against the seat. She wanted to sleep but she couldn't. Her mind was on other things. She leaned forward.

"Pete?" she spoke up softly just so he could hear her over the quiet music.

"Yeah Claire bear?"

"I'm scared," she admitted.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"I don't know, I mean, if Elle's dad could push her to the point where she was almost dead, what's stopping him from doing that to us?"

"Nothing," Peter replied bluntly. "He's a messed up guy Claire. He has to be sick to do something horrible like that to his own daughter. Hell I'm scared too. But there's no way around it. We have to take him down. If we don't then nobody will and the three of us will always be in danger." Claire seemed to process this before answering.

"This sounds like a terrible question, but I mean like you're not mad I said we should save her right? Because that's the whole reason we're in this mess."

Peter looked up in the rearview mirror with such comforting eyes. "Claire I'm proud of you," he responded quietly. "Not mad. I know you've been through a lot and this is just going to add on to it. We'll get through it together Claire. All of us."

"What about my dad?" she asked weakly.

"You can call him from a pay phone," he suggested. "It's not that I don't trust him. But come on Claire, if it came down to it, save the family or Elle? I think we know which one a father would choose."

"You're right," she said and slumped back against the seat. Peter came to a red light and turned around. He looked at Elle first then raised his head and gave Claire a strong smile.

"Hey it'll be okay," he said gently and turned back around as the light turned green. .

"I hope so," she said glancing at Elle who looked like she was shivering in her sleep. Her whole body was trembling and Claire was trying her best to keep her still.

"Pete something's wrong," she said worriedly after a few minutes.

"What is it?"

"She won't stop shaking," Claire said concerned. Neither knew that Elle was reliving a nightmare.


	7. Nobody's Going to Touch You Now

"Come on Elle," he said and motioned to the spot on his plain bed

**Hey guys I'm so sorry this took so long to get posted! The year was busy and I apologize because it's been months even though I've finished the entire story. It's twenty three chapters. I'm posting chapter 8 too. The show has started up and I read people's reviews for the first time and decided I had to update. Unfortunately as you guys know, Elle hasn't been in season 3 as much as all the fans of her have hoped /. But I hope this story does her justice :. Send reviews! Thanks guys.**

**Chapter 7:**

_"Come on Elle," he said and motioned to the spot on his plain bed. He patted it gently. Elle looked with bloodshot weary eyes and gulped. She had come here for comfort but apparently Adam had a different idea. She just knew it. His eyes had said it all. Normally he'd get up and give her a hug and let her cry. But tonight he had that look on his face. A sort of impatient look. She walked on over and sat down next to him. He noticed she was in a sad mood. _

_"Hey cheer up," he said brushing a bang back from her face. But she couldn't smile at him. "You can shock me if you want to," he said whispering in her ear._

_She just shook her head and said weakly, "I think I'm going to go actually." Elle stood up and began to walk out when she heard him again. _

_"You know that if you leave now I'll never comfort your poor little soul ever again if you walk out that door." Elle stopped. She returned and stood in front of him with such sad eyes. He loved her right? There was no way he couldn't. But then if he did he wouldn't threaten her. _

_"Good girl," he said grinning and got up. He hugged her and she liked the feeling of warmth from him. But then he pulled her body even closer and began to kiss her. Elle didn't resist but didn't lean into him or make an effort to kiss him back. She was numb from pain from her father. But when she didn't she felt him break away and his hand connected with her cheek resulting in a yelp from her and a stinging feeling in her face. "Don't you love me?" he said angrily. She just nodded. "Then show it," he growled and kissed her some more. _

_She gave in and leaned in towards him and put her hands around his neck. He broke away again gasping for air and said, "That a girl." He kept making out with her and eventually his hands found their way inside the back of her pants. This time she pulled away. _

_"What do you think you're doing?" she asked confused. He'd never done this before. _

_"What I should've done a long time ago," he said blankly and picked her up with his hands under her butt. She was forced to wrap her legs around his waist as he held her up against the wall and continued to kiss her more. She was growing weary of this though and didn't like where he was going. He stopped and carried her back over to the bed and put her down. She sat up even more confused. _

_"Daddy said never to have sex till marriage," she whispered but wasn't even concerned about what her dad said. She just knew Adam was evil and wanted to leave him. _

_"We aren't going to have sex," Adam said laughing. "Oh little Elle you're so naïve," he said." He pushed her down but not roughly and climbed on top of her. He could feel her body trembling under his and laughed as he saw how scared she looked. "I love you, Elle," he said and kissed her while his hands found their way up her shirt. Elle was hating this. His kisses were so rough and unloving and his hands were so cold. "Adam stop," she said but he only slapped her again and rolled over so that she was on top. She gasped as he pulled her shirt off and pulled her body so it was up against his. _

_"Stop," she pleaded but his hands were firmly rubbing up inside the back of her jeans. She shocked him and he let go quickly. She got up and hastily looked for her shirt but she felt him kick her. She fell forward into the wall and tried to get out quickly but he pulled her back. _

_"Next time watch yourself," he said and she nodded so he wouldn't hurt her further. He shoved her out the door and she tumbled into the corridor. She was dazed for a second and then put her shirt on with a sigh. She walked back into her own cell and began to cry as she lay down on her bed and tried to sleep. "Someone help me," she whispered through her sobs. She recalled what her father had told her once though. "No one will understand you Elle. I'm the only one who knows you. Everyone will let you down. It's not safe out there. No one will ever care for you. That's why you're better off here." She began to sob harder. "Why me?" she cried. "Someone help me please!" she screamed and buried her head in her pillow as her body shook with sobs. "No one loves me," she cried. "Nobody cares. "Wake up Elle," suddenly a foreign voice said. She could hear but she didn't stop crying. "Please," she sobbed. "Someone save me!" "Please wake up, come on Elle, wake up, wake up…" came the voice again. _

"Wake up Elle," Claire pleaded. Peter had gotten the idea a few minutes ago and read Elle's mind and knew something bad was going through it. A nightmare of some sort. Something to do with a guy sexually harassing her but now he was gone and she was crying. Claire heard Peter grunt as he tried to concentrated on driving and listening to her thoughts at once.

"Claire she's screaming for help try harder," he told her. Claire sighed.

"Come on Elle, wake up," she begged. She noticed that her face had hot tears on it and she felt her cheeks and forehead were warm as if she was crying. The rest of her body still shook. "Elle," she pleaded and suddenly her eyes flew open. They were teary with immense sadness. She looked around bewildered at first and then she lost it and tears began to flow. "Elle don't cry girl," she whispered. Claire sighed and helped Elle shift until she was sitting on her lap with her arms around Claire's neck and her face buried in Claire's shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay," she tried soothing her but it wasn't working. It was like dealing with a five year old. "Peter you want to try?" she offered.

"I'll try, you want to take over driving?" he asked.

"I don't know where to go," she said worried.

"Just like keep going straight on this highway, it'll be a while," he said and pulled over. This would normally have been dangerous but the interstate was empty. Claire hurried and switched with Peter as the warm summer air touched her. She thought about how her summer was to be spent. She was so close to finishing high school and then Elle had to leave resulting in this whole adventure. Claire's eyes began to tear up as she got into the drivers seat. All she wanted to do when she was little was cheerlead, graduate high school, go to college, get married and have children. That normal life was gone. She sniffled. _No I have to be strong, _she told herself and drove off.

Peter had crawled into the backseat and seen Elle curled up in a fetal position against the other door. Her face was wet with tears and her bangs were plastered to the side of it. He sighed and shut the door. "What happened to you," he wondered aloud and pushed her bangs away from her face. She let out a small sob and drew her knees close to her chest and buried her face in them. "Elle I know what that ass did to you," Peter said as he gently ran his hand through her hair. "It's okay Elle I promise I won't hurt you," he said softly. She looked up and her body was shaking harder.

"D-d-d-daddy t-t-t-old m-e…"

"Yeah your dad said everyone will let you down," he said remembering hearing that from her nightmare. "It's not true Elle. He lied to you. He hurt you. That Adam guy hurt you. I promise you Elle I won't hurt you and neither will Claire. You have to trust us."

She sniffled and choked out a small, "I want to."

"Then why don't you?" he asked gently.

"It's so hard," she whispered and crawled over right next to him. She curled up and he put his arm around her shoulders so he drew her in tight. He gave her a kind kiss on the top of her head and she just leaned in closer. She wrapped her arms tight around her knees and she saw Peter fall asleep with his head against the back of the seat and his hand on her arm. She felt herself drift into a semi sleepy stage but then she noticed another soft sniffle other than her own. She strained her ears to block out the sound of the car driving and heard another small cry. Elle realized how she was growing up and was learning to care about others. She put her legs down slowly and whispered barely audibly, "Claire?" There was no answer just another sniffle and cry. "Claire?" she asked in a quiet voice. Suddenly she heard a loud sniffle and a clearing of throat.

"What?" Claire's voice came and sounded hurt.

"What's going on?" Elle asked trying to be kind. But she really couldn't see why the girl was crying.

"Nothing," came her voice.

"Seriously what's—"

"It's nothing!" Claire snapped and sounded cruel. Elle was stunned for a second but didn't buy the nothing part. The way Claire snapped scared her. But she shook it off and turned the light on to see Claire's tear streaked face. Suddenly she saw Claire's eyes look at hers through the rearview mirror and she quickly turned the light off.

"That's not nothing," she said quietly.

"You wouldn't get it," Claire said bitterly with a little hint of sadness. Elle was quickly growing impatient but she tried to keep her cool.

"Try me," she said gently. "I can listen." Claire sighed.

"Okay," she gave in. "I feel selfish saying this because of your life and everything. But all I've ever wanted was a normal life and until two years ago it was. Then everything blew up. I met my bio parents, Sylar tried to kill me, your company tried to kidnap me, my dad made us move, my ex best friend Jackie was killed, I left Zach, I gave up everything," she said and sighed. "And I mean what the hell, what if I never die? That really scares me, Elle. I don't know what to do." Elle was trying to imagine what it would be like to have a nice life and then have it all whisked away. Of course she had never had a nice life and she envied that but she wanted to help Claire.

"Well you're my hero," Elle said firmly. "You saved me from my dad. Peter told me it was all your idea to come help me. Now you're giving up your life to help me. That's gotta make you a hero."

"Thanks," Claire said quietly. "That means a lot." Elle knew Claire couldn't see it but she was grinning from ear to ear. She felt pleased that she had helped cheer someone up and she knew Claire felt better by the softness in her voice and the harshness had disappeared.

"You okay now?" Elle asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Claire said. "Thanks Elle." Elle leaned back to where Peter's arm was still stretched out across and she snuggled up even closer to him while he was sleeping. She liked this protective feeling that Claire gave her as a friend but she really loved the feeling Peter gave her. It was the feeling that someone, a guy, cared about her and wanted to keep her safe. Elle knew she was falling for him and was afraid. She'd never gotten true affection back from any guy she'd known. Save the lust that came from Adam, all the guys she knew back at the company had tried to hurt her.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered in his ear so only he could hear. She turned to sleep and shut her eyes. Suddenly she felt his warm breath over her ear.

"Nobody's going to touch you now," he whispered fiercely protectively. She could feel her heart pounding and her stomach twisting. Adam had made her feel like this but only once when they had first met. She turned to look at Peter whose head was leaned back again with his eyes shut. She smiled and turned back around and drifted asleep.


	8. Hello Trouble

**Chapter 8! Review, please and thank you!**

**--**

"I'll look after you," came The Fray from the car speakers. Peter hummed quietly along to the song as he wearily kept driving. They'd been on the road for eight hours now. It had been nine when they left and now it was around five in the morning. He'd taken a quick nap in the back with Elle leaning on him and then Claire had grown tired of driving. He had reluctantly had to wake up the peaceful girl. He remembered the way she looked at him when she woke up. She had beautiful eyes and the cutest smile. When she woke up she blinked sleepily and gave him a small grin and got up so he could leave. Now he turned back and looked. He smiled at what he saw. Elle was stretched out across the seat with her feet on the seat and her knees in the air and her head was rested on Claire's lap. Claire was asleep and leaning against the window with her arms laid out in front of her across Elle. He liked the fact that Claire had taken Elle in the instant they had met each other. Claire hadn't been afraid to befriend her even though Elle had been considerably rude. But Claire even took her in like a big sister. He was certainly proud of Claire lately. He kept on driving and the song ended. But he heard a small murmur from the back.

"I liked that song," he heard Elle mumble. Peter laughed to himself and skipped the CD back one.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Very," came her drowsy response. He grinned and turned off the highway into a small town to stop for gas. It was still early and there was only one other car at the station. He slowed the car down and parked so he could fill the tank up.

"I'll be right back," he said quietly and heard a small "uh huh" from Elle. Peter hummed while filling up the car. He spotted a pay phone outside the small gas station store. As soon as he felt a few quarters in his pocket he decided he would give Noah a call.

"Pick up, pick up," he muttered as he called Noah after finishing refilling.

"About time you called," came a familiar voice on the other end.

"Noah I'm sorry," Peter apologized, "but we're on the run. It's not exactly easy to contact you while protecting two special teenage girls."

"I suppose you plan on taking the company down now," Noah said.

"Just like our previous plan," Peter said. He remembered the deal.

_"We have to take them down, Noah," Peter said longing to bring them down._

_"I know that Peter," Noah said in deep thought. "You're saying they attacked Nathan recently?"_

_"I told you, they tried to convince him to come back with them and when he didn't they chased him but he flew away in time," Peter repeated. "What the hell is this company anyway?"_

_"They think they're out making the world a better place, by testing on these people and eventually destroying them," Noah said bluntly. "We moved because I quit. Peter they wanted my Claire bear. They're not going to lay a hand on her."_

_"They're up to something," Peter said worriedly._

_"What is it?"_

_"This girl named Elle was at Claire's school for about a week or so—"_

_"That asshole! He sent Elle?!" Noah shouted. Peter was startled but continued._

_"Um well Claire decided to befriend Elle and by yesterday you could tell that even though Elle despised her she kind of wanted to be Claire's friend. Well this Elle girl told Claire that she was supposed to take Claire back to New York with her. Kidnap Claire I guess. But I was with Claire when she said this. Something was wrong Noah."_

_"Hell yeah something's wrong," Noah said angrily. "Elle is the boss's twisted daughter. Do you know how many people she's hunted down for him?"_

_"Well listen," Peter said impatiently. "She said she wasn't going to take Claire back. She said she'd take the blame and pretend that Claire got away." Noah's eyes widened at this._

_"She what?"_

_"This Indian man showed up with a gun and asked what the hell was going on. You know Mohinder Suresh? Apparently he was working with her but she used her ability on him."_

_"She killed Suresh?!"_

_"No just put him in a bit of a shock," Peter replied. "He was hell bent on taking Claire. He kept raving about her blood and what not. Claire's worried though." At this point neither of them heard Claire enter the house quietly and walk right into the doorway in the middle of their conversation. "Elle said something about taking the hard fall for Claire. Claire was extremely worried."_

_"She has right to be worried," Noah said shaking his head. "Her father's messed up. He'll see that she's dealt with for making her get away." _

_"I told you so Peter." The two men suddenly turned to see Claire standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault too," she said softly. _

_"We'll find her," Peter said quickly looking Noah in the eye. "Then we'll take them down."_

"How's Elle?"

"She's doing well, she's actually doing really well for someone who's been tortured over the last oh say eighteen years," Peter remarked.

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you," Peter said cautiously. "The less you know the safer it is."

"Good boy," Noah replied. "Okay well two things before you go."

"Yeah?"

"First, protect Claire at all costs. My little girl is safe with you right?"

"Of course sir."

"Second, never let your emotions interfere with your job at hand. Got it?"

"Got it," Peter said quickly. "I'll talk to you soon Bennet." He hung up quickly. Peter began to walk back to the car when he stopped midway frozen. The back door was open and Elle was still asleep in the backseat. But Claire wasn't there.

"Claire?" he whispered. "Claire?" His voice got louder. "Claire!"

A quick tap on his shoulder caused him to jump and grab the person behind him. "Woah Peter," Claire said sleepily from behind. "I was just going to throw some shit out in the trash.

"Damn it Claire don't scare me like that," Peter said relieved and grew serious. "I told you not to leave my sight."

"Sorry," she said sincerely. "I thought you saw me. Who were you talking to anyways?"

"I-" Peter was cut off and suddenly Claire heard a whack and saw Peter fell instantly. Before she could scream she felt a hand slip over her mouth and a gun being held right below her chin facing straight up. Someone was behind her and in front of her stood another man dressed in pretty ugly clothes with a mask on. He was probably a poor robber or something.

"Money," he growled.

"Don't have any," she whispered panicking. The gun was pressed harder into her and she whimpered.

"Maybe we'll just take your little friend in the back seat," the man in front of her snickered and backhanded her across the face. Then right before Claire's eyes she saw blue lightning shoot at him and he stumbled backwards and fell. The man behind her quickly let go and ran to his friend.

"That's right," came Elle's vixen voice. It wasn't the sweet voice that Claire had been beginning to like. It was a sort of twisted, seductive, vicious voice. "I'd run and I wouldn't touch her if I were you." Claire turned around to see Elle's eyes sparkling. It was almost like this was normal for her. Suddenly lightning shot out of Elle's hand and Claire watched in horror as the man who had been in front of her screamed in pain. She turned back to Elle and saw her face was angry with a twisted smirk on it. She stopped and did the same to the other man who also screamed in pain. "Don't touch her ever again," Elle said in a dangerous low voice and stopped. She suddenly noticed a security camera and zapped it quickly. Claire looked wearily at her and began to walk towards Elle when she noticed something. Elle looked extremely drained and pale but she threw her arms around Claire anyway.

"You okay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah that just kinda took a lot of energy," Elle replied. She seemed back to normal.

"Get in the car," Peter's voice suddenly commanded. They wasted no time in doing so.

"You good Peter?" Claire asked as they scrambled to get in the car.

"Yeah but we got to get out of here," Peter said and sped off. "Good job Elle."

"No problem," she said tired and lay her head on Claire's shoulder.

**The next day…**

"Peter we're almost there right?" Claire asked.

"We are there," he said with a grin. "Welcome to San Francisco." They pulled into a hotel down town and checked in. Claire and Elle waited patiently while Peter went to the counter and did all the work. Claire got up and began to wander around when she saw a pay phone. Elle saw her and looked around for some change. She noticed some in the purse sitting next to her and saw the lady was distracted with her child. _Too easy, _Elle thought. She quickly stole them and slipped them in her jean pockets and walked over to Claire.

"Here," she said and handed them to her.

"Thanks, where'd you get quarters from?" Claire asked curiously.

"Stole them off of some lady," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Elle!" Claire said but couldn't help as a small grin spread across her face. "That's terrible."

"Well when you're on the run I don't see what else you can do," she said. Claire just shook her head and turned to put the quarters in. She dialed her dad's cell number.

"Calling again so soon?" came her dad's voice.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

"Oh hey Claire bear," he said quickly. "Where are you sweetie?"

"You know I can't tell you that," she said cautiously.  
"Yeah," was all he said. "You doing okay Claire?"

"Yeah I'm fine but what did you mean by calling again so soon?"

"Oh nothing I thought you would be someone else," he said simply.

"Alright dad I have to go Peter's coming but I'll call later," she promised.

"Okay Claire bear, I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she replied and hung up. "Come on Elle," she said and led the other girl to Peter.

"Floor eight," he said as they walked towards the elevator. None of them noticed a dark sinister figure trailing behind them.

"Mohinder's girl Molly can find them," Agent Vince Drake reported to Bob.

"Well do you have her?" Bob asked.

"The doctor wouldn't let us near her," he said.

"Well we need her. Let me get a few things and we'll go."

"Right, sir."

"Mmm this room is so nice," Elle said happily. Of course most rooms were nice compared to her little cell in the lab at Hartsdale. Peter laughed and went to get some ice in the fridge for his water.

"Damn no ice," he said.

"I'll go get some," Claire volunteered.

"And I'll go with her," Elle suggested.

"Go ahead," Peter said and tossed them the ice bucket. Claire caught it and they left the hotel room. They walked down the long corridor slowly.

"How are all the injuries Elle?" Claire asked.

"They're good," she replied. "The only thing that really hurts is my side but I guess that's cause of the gunshot. It barely hurts."

"That's good," Claire said and they rounded the corner. Just a little way down was a little space in the wall where there was an Ice Vending Machine. They hurried to it. The two waited patiently as the ice poured into the little container. "I think it's done," Claire said and removed the container.

"Claire the lights are flickering," Elle said with a scared look.

"It's probably just—" Claire was suddenly sent flying down the hallway and landed with a cry. Elle whipped around and sent a bolt to whoever it was but it was sent back to her and she screamed as she stumbled into the wall.

"Hello again," said the man with a grin.

Elle was fuming. "Sylar."


	9. Where Is She?

*Hey guys! Sorry about that long wait! I had realized I hadn't updated but I couldn't find the time. So, remember up to this point, Claire, Peter, and Elle are hiding out in a hotel and at the very end of the last chapter, Sylar makes an appearance and this is where it picks up. Remember, I wrote this whole story way before the third season (and half of the second season) so it's complete AU. I hope you enjoy, I also put up chapters 10 and 11 because it's been forever! Thanks for the reviews guys! :D

---

"Elle," he said with a cruel smile as he telekinetically choked her. Her hands remained glued to her side and she began to plead for help. "What are you doing with this cheerleader? This is fortunate for me though. Neither of you can stop me." He glanced down at Claire who was getting up. He reached his hand out and heard her shriek as she was dragged towards him. When Claire had slid close enough to him he yanked her up and put his arm around her neck. "Just thought you should watch while I slice your friend's head open," he told Claire. But he was met with a painful elbow in his chest followed by a fist to his head. He stumbled back into the wall and fell.

"Elle get up," Claire said and helped her up to her feet.

"Let's go," Elle said and pulled Claire along as they ran as fast as they could down the corridor. Both stopped when an invisible force held them right where they were before they rounded the corner.

"You're not getting away that easily," Sylar fumed angrily with blood coming down his face. He sent both of them flying into the wall.

"Watch this," he said to Elle who whimpered. She waited for the pain but instead heard Claire began to scream out in agony. Sylar held Elle back with one hand and was slicing Claire's head with the other hand. "Damn it," he said in frustration as Claire's head was barely splitting open because of her healing. But at least he was getting a good scream out of it.

"Claire!" Elle shouted. "Don't!" she screamed at Sylar.

---

Back in the room Peter paced back and forth impatiently. What could possibly be taking the two so long? He sighed since he was only in his flannel pants and threw on a white tee before stepping out. But as soon as he did he heard a piercing scream and knew instantly it was Claire's. And it didn't stop.

"Claire!" he shouted and ran. He suddenly saw Elle with blood trickling down her head and pinned against the wall with Claire lying on the ground with blood all over her face. Elle was screaming for him to help Claire and Claire was letting out a blood curling scream.

"Sylar!" he shouted and telekinetically sent him flying down the hallway. Elle immediately rushed to Claire's side.

"Come on," she said with quick short breaths and let Claire hold on to her as she helped her up and ran back to the room with Claire doing her best to keep up with her.

"HEY!" Peter shouted at Sylar and slammed him into the wall. "Don't you ever touch them!" He raised him up and did it again. Sylar was still on the floor as Peter walked away.

"I'll get them Petrelli," he heard Sylar say. "You won't be there to stop me." Peter whirled around and sent pictures that hung onto the wall at him. From behind him blue electricity shot at Sylar and Sylar shouted for it to stop. Peter turned and saw Elle standing there totally focused with hate in her eyes. He eventually just lay there and Peter told Elle to stop. He walked over and rolled Sylar over. Then as Sylar began to open his mouth Peter raised his fist and sent a hard punch to his cheek. Sylar groaned and lay there.

"Come on Elle," he said and put his arm around her as they walked to the room back together. He knew she was shaking from the event and kissed her forehead.

"You're a brave girl," he said in a low voice. Elle just shook her head looking drained again.

"Claire's…Claire!" She suddenly remembered and ran back to the room with Peter following behind her.

"Claire," he said lovingly as he entered but didn't even need to as she was already scrambling to her feet. She ran to him with tears running down her bloody face and was in his arms in a matter of seconds.

"Let's get out of here," he said and both girls nodded their heads.

They got whatever they had out of the room and didn't bother to waste time while they got out of the hotel and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Elle asked wondering.

"Costa Verde," Peter replied quickly.

"No!" Elle exclaimed. "You know he's going to look there soon."

"We have no choice," Peter explained. "Claire's father can help us take down the company. We need him. I need to get you guys down there it'll be safer."

"Peter," Claire protested since Elle was scared and clinging to her again.

"It'll be okay, trust me," he said and looked back. Claire nodded but Elle only looked at him with begging eyes. He turned around and said, "We're dumping the car here." He pulled over and the other two got out confused. "Claire get on my back," he ordered. Claire did as she was told. He picked Elle up in his arms. "Here we go," he said and almost grinned as the two girls shrieked when he shot into the air and flew off quickly heading to Costa Verde.

---

"Mohinder if you don't let us see Miss Walker then we'll just have to force our way in," Bob said losing patience as Agent Drake pointed his gun at Mohinder. Mohinder gave in.

"Alright," he said. "But she's not leaving this apartment."

"Deal," Bob said and pushed his way past Mohinder. He saw Molly sitting at her desk coloring in her room. "Miss Walker," he said faking a kind voice. Molly turned around curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor? My daughter has run away and I need you to find her," he said pretending to be upset.

"I need a picture," she said. Bob quickly pulled one out of his pocket. It was a picture he had taken of Elle when she was laughing and smiling. It had been a rare occasion and despite his sudden anger outbursts towards Elle he did like her at times. But he reminded himself that she had left and that couldn't be forgiven though he knew he needed her back. She was the top agent no matter what anyone said. Elle had dragged in many victims for him and of course had failed a few times. He'd made sure she'd been punished for that.

"Your daughter is pretty," Molly said looking at the picture.

"Her name is Elle."

"That's a good name," Molly said as he put a map of the country on her desk and gave her a thumb tack.

"Just put it wherever she is," he said. Molly nodded and shut her eyes. After a few seconds of silence and concentration she put the tack right on the location.

Agent Drake, who had stood watching, said, "Bennet lied to us. He said he had no idea where they were."

"Let's go," Bob said. "Thank you Miss Molly. Vince we leave immediately."

Agent Drake nodded. "Yes sir."

---

"Are you sure about this?" Elle asked as she hung back and was afraid to approach the Bennet house. Peter wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'll keep you safe," he promised.

"They're gunna find us," she warned Peter. "Their whole family's going to be in danger. He'll destroy all of them to get to us."

"Peter what the hell are you doing?" Bennet shouted from the doorway.

"Dad!" Claire screamed and ran to her father who embraced her but still looked at Peter.

"This is dangerous!" Noah shouted.

"Sylar got to them," Peter said. "I didn't know where else to go." Noah sighed.

"Come on in," he said and noted how Elle clung to Peter and how he looked at her. "Hello Elle," he said as he saw the girl look at him. "Hey Noah," she said coldly and brushed past him.

"You can both stay in the guest house out back," Noah said to Elle and Peter. They nodded. "But you can't stay for too long," he warned them. "They'll come sooner or later." Both nodded and head for the back door leaving Claire and her father alone.

"Where's mom and Lyle?" Claire asked.

"I sent them to a nearby hotel," he said quietly. "It'll be safer for them. It's going to get a lot messier around here."

"You think?"

"I know," he said. He quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure Peter and Elle had left. "How bad was it when you found Elle?"

"It was terrible dad, she was almost dead," Claire whispered.

"He's sick."

"We're keeping her safe dad," Claire said looking him right in the eye. "No one deserves to be treated like that their whole life."

"I'm proud of you sweetie."

---

"You trust me don't you?" Peter asked Elle who was sitting on the edge of the bed in the guest house out back. They had just woke up from their awkward nap. Elle had clearly curled up one side of the bed and Peter on the other.

"I'm scared, but yes," she said.

"Don't be scared," he said wiping a tear from her face with the back of his hand.

"Why not?" she asked but was met with a kiss from him. She was startled for a second but began to kiss him back. It wasn't like Adam's evilness. It was the exact opposite. Elle felt safe with Peter and knew she trusted him.

"Sorry," he said as he broke away. Elle caught her breath and allowed a huge grin to spread across her face.

"Don't be," she said right in his ear. That did it and he began to kiss her heavily. She enjoyed every second as she made her way and climbed onto his lap. He fell backwards and she lay on top of him as they made out. His strong hands gripped her sides firmly and she felt safe in his arms.

"Peter?" came Claire's voice distantly. The two ignored it and kept making out. "Elle?" This time her voice seemed more worried. The two broke apart and sighed blissfully. A loud bang suddenly caught their attention. They looked puzzled at each other and reluctantly got up off the bed and Peter held her hand.

They burst through the doors at the same time. "Claire?" they both shouted in unison. But there was no one between the guest house and the main house. The backyard was fenced in and they turned to see if she was behind them but she wasn't. "Claire!" Peter shouted. "Where the hell is she?" The two spun around and heard the backdoor of the main house open.

"Where is she?!" Noah shouted and rushed out the back towards the two. "Get in the house!" The two obediently ran back into their guest house. Where the hell was Claire?


	10. Twisted Lie, You're the Monster

"Don't move," Agent Drake said. Claire obeyed and desperately prayed that Elle and Peter were still asleep. "Where are they?" he asked in a low serious tone.

"I really don't know," she repeated. He had her against the wall with a gun firmly pointed at her forehead. "They went out."

"Call their names," he said not believing her. She nodded.

"PETER!" she shouted. No one responded the whole yard was empty. "Elle!" she shouted. "Told you," she said angrily.

"Let's go," he said just as angry and forced her quickly out to the gate which he opened by shooting the lock and they went straight to the sidewalk in the front of the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Claire asked rather boldly but was terrified on the inside. She was being taken by someone who worked for Elle's father who ruined almost her entire life.

"Vince Drake, but you don't need to know that," he said and moved at a quick pace down the sidewalk. He pushed Claire around the corner into view of a red van. She turned to look at him with desperation when she saw Bob step out of the car.

"Please let me go," she pleaded to Vince. But his icy cold stare gave her the answer she dreaded and he shoved her forcefully into the side of the van and held her to it.

"Hello again Claire," Bob said calmly. "Make sure she doesn't have anything on her." Vince did as he was ordered and Claire couldn't believe that she was actually in the situation. "Put her in the van," he said and hopped into the driver's seat. Vince shoved her in. Claire looked at him for a second. He was good looking she had to admit and also seemingly fast and strong. But she was too terrified to focus on that right now. She just wanted to get out of the same van with Elle's father in it.

---

"What's going on?" Elle whispered as her and Peter sat against the wall below a window. "Where's Claire?" The door swung open and almost hit the two. They got to their feet quickly.

"She's not here," Noah said with clear worry spreading across his face. "They got her."

"How did they get her?" Peter asked confused and enraged.

"She told me she was going to see if you guys were ready for dinner. I heard her shouting your names and then I heard a gun shot. Now she's missing," he said with panic.

"He wants me," Elle whispered.

"What?" Noah asked.

"I told you he'd find us here Peter!" she shouted. "We have to get Claire back," she said ready to run out and start looking.

"No you guys need to get out of here," Noah said. "Hide somewhere nearby and call me from a payphone. It's dangerous, be careful to stay hidden." They nodded and he left.

"Come on," Peter said. "I know where to go."

---

"I…told…you…I…don't…know…" Claire said taking deep breaths. She spit out blood and felt another hard punch to her face.

"I know you know where they are so stop this shit," Vince warned. "We're not letting you go but it'll be a lot easier if you tell us what we want to know."

Claire spat blood out on Vince in disgust. "Asshole."

"That's it!" he shouted and banged her head into the window of the van leaving a crack there. "We'll find your friends and we'll make them pay."

"Enough Vince," Bob ordered in his calm voice that sickened Claire. "Claire you have to understand that this is for Elle's own good. She's an unstable creature and cannot live in the normal human environment."

"That's a twisted lie you've made up!" Claire shouted. "She's not a creature, she's a girl! You're the monster!" Vince had to restrain Claire from flying forward and attacking Bob.

"Do you know how many people she's killed?" Bob asked in that stupid slow voice. "Dozens of lab techs have been killed by her in a matter of seconds. Did you know she's brought me people like you so many times? I don't know what went wrong when she found you. You don't know what you're dealing with. She's even begun to act promiscuously and—" That did it. Claire snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about you asshole!" She lunged forward and grabbed his throat and the whole car began to swerve as she shook and choked him. "She probably killed people because they were attacking her! She saw me as a friend. She's never had one damn friend before thanks to you!" Vince pulled her off and whacked her in the head with his gun.

"Thank you. We're lucky there weren't any cars on the road," Bob said grimly and got the van under control while Claire was still raging.

"And don't you dare call her a whore!" she shouted while struggling from Vince's hold around her. "She's the victim if anything! I don't know how many guys there have been in her life besides Adam but I'm pretty sure they've all been assholes just like you!"

"SHUT UP!" Vince shouted and punched her right in the jaw. She yelped and held her jaw in pain. "I'll hit you again if you open your mouth one more time!" Claire was finished and lay sullenly back against her seat.

---

"She's going to be okay," Peter reassured Elle as they sat on the bed in a hotel room in Costa Verde. The hotel was pretty safe because it was just one of many down town. Elle shook her head and let another tear out.

"They're going to hurt her like they did to Adam," she mumbled and wanted to cry again. It wasn't that she felt sorry for Adam it was the fact that they were going to operate on Claire like she was some sort of experiment. The fact that Claire was going to be in the same environment Elle had grown up in made her sick. Since Claire was her first friend there was a sort of special bond and Elle couldn't stand the not being able to help her.

"She'll be okay. I know Claire and she can take care of herself. Noah says we should stay together at all times and lay low," Peter said seriously. Deep down he was terrified that something might happen to his sweet little niece but he wasn't about to start pouring his feelings out to Elle. Not right now. She needed him to be strong for both them.

"Not a problem," Elle said edging closer to him but was serious too. If they weren't careful things could get ugly.

---

"Don't try to leave," Vince sneered at Claire who was tied to the conveniently placed pole in the hotel closet. She let out a low sort of grunt through her gritted teeth.

"You'll pay," she said angrily.

"That's what all you people think," he said simply. "But the straight fact is that people like me and you are better than everyone else. We're meant to be better and we need to be trained so that we can help connect everyone with abilities. But those like you and Elle who believe it's wrong, well, we'll have to make sure you don't screw things up when we take over the world and make it a better place."

"Just shut up," Claire said. "You don't make sense. You think you're better than everyone else but you want to make the world a better place?"

"You'll understand soon," he said. "We plan to reveal to the world soon that there are many out there with abilities. We will rule the world but we'll rule it the way we want to and we can help those without powers."

"And how exactly could you help them? Huh? And it's not like you're extraordinary," Claire snapped.

"For the record, I have super speed. And to be honest, I don't know. I don't really care either for helping people. The way I see it that's juts our excuse," he said and leaned in closer to Claire. "Because one day we'll rule and it won't matter," he whispered in her ear and made her shudder as he ran his hand down her arm. She would've slapped him but her wrists were tied to the pole.

"Don't touch me," she growled. He laughed and backed off and walked out of the closet to the table and grabbed some chips. Claire hated watching him. She hated him in general. She hated being tied up. But what she hated most was knowing that Elle was out there somewhere and wasn't safe from this. What she didn't know was that things were about to get uglier than she could've imagined.


	11. They Keep Me Safe From You

"Peter," Elle whispered. "Peter. Peter. Peter!" Her whispers grew louder as she shook him.

"What?" he mumbled as he rolled over and opened his eyes sleepily. He saw Elle kneeling right next to him on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and stretched to turn the bedside light on. Once he could see Elle he saw that she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep Peter, I'm scared," she said. He glanced at the clock.

"It's been two hours since I've been asleep! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Well I didn't want to wake you up but I really can't sleep," she said nervously. He looked over at her bed and saw the pillows scattered all over the bed and the sheets falling off the bed.

"Come on," he said. "You can sleep here tonight." He saw a relief spread across her face as she said thanks. She crawled into bed with him. Peter resisted the temptation to kiss her right now. She looked so cute and innocent in her flannel pants that were like his except navy blue and with just her camisole on. But he refused to let those kind of feelings get in the way right now. Instead he just let her curl up close to him as he lay on his back and put wrapped his arm around her as she stretched hers across his chest. He held her protectively and wanted her to feel safe in his arms. "It'll be okay, don't worry," he told her just like he had all day. But he could already feel her breathing peacefully and heard her sigh peacefully. He had a terrible time falling asleep as he thought about poor Claire in the hands of some maniac and thought about how he was going to get back at Bob. Soon he let out a frustrated sigh. It was going to be a long night.

---

"This is perfect," Bob said with sick glee. Claire's heart sank as she saw the computer screen. No matter how cute Peter and Elle were together sleeping protectively side by side it was terrifying to know that they were here.

"How the hell--" she said but was cut off by Bob.

"Human tracking device," he said. "It's all convenient really. My daughter and Peter being here in the same hotel as us is very useful." He untied Claire from the pole in the closet and pushed her towards the bathroom. "Stay in there," he said and locked the door from the outside. Claire leaned against the bathroom wall and slid down slowly. She let out a shout and with a shriek she banged her head on the wall in frustration. As she calmed herself she heard low talking outside the door. She crawled towards it and put her ear to it.

"Well get Elle, we'll deal with Peter after we have her," Bob said.

"Yes sir," Vince replied. Claire let out a frustrated grunt. She saw towels on the rack and got up to bring some of them down. She folded one carefully so that it could be a pillow, laid another one on top of the mat in front of the shower, and used another one for a cover. She lay down and curled up tightly realizing that it was near four in the morning and she was exhausted. She allowed herself to fall asleep.

---

Elle opened her eyes to find sunlight right in her face. She let out a soft groan and buried her face in Peter's shoulder. "Hey sunshine," he said sounding tired.

"Morning," she mumbled. We've got to find Claire." Peter sighed. Claire had been all he thought about last night.

"All right," he said. "I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Go ahead," she said and he went leaving Elle alone in the room. She looked and found her jeans and changed right before she heard a noise. A knock came on the door and she hesitatingly walked towards it but thought before approaching it. "Peter?" she called loudly into the shower but he didn't hear her. The hotel door swung open and she jumped. "You're okay!"

---

"Wake up," Vince said gruffly and a swift kick to Claire's side brought her to her senses.

She got up stiffly and tried to open her eyes. "Why?" she groaned.

"We're getting Elle," he said.

"No, wait, you're making a mistake," she began to plead. "Elle didn't do anything. Please don't do this."

"What's the matter with you," he said angrily and dragged her to the door by her hair. "We're getting her and that's that. In fact, I'll make you do it."

"And if I don't?" she asked defiantly. But all confidence left her as he spoke his final words.

"We injected you with a serum while you were asleep," he said with a sly grin. "It temporarily disables your powers for a period of sixteen to twenty four hours."

"I don't believe you," she said shakily but regretted it as he grabbed a small pocket knife and swiftly cut a small wound on her arm. She let out a shriek and used her other hand to wipe the blood. But the blood didn't stop and the wound didn't seal up like it usually did. It kept running down her arm stayed open like real wounds should.

"I won't do it," Claire said with fear.

"Okay, if you want to play it like that," he said and grabbed the laptop and quickly typed and got to where he wanted to. "We'll just kill them." He turned the laptop so Claire could see. Her hope was disappearing and she knew she had no choice when she saw the screen. It was her mom and brother. "Gunna do it?" he asked looking at her with an evil smile.

She paused before answering but finally replied through gritted teeth, "Fine."

"I knew you'd come around," he said in a nasty voice and put the barrel of his gun to the back of her head. "Now you'll do as I say. Let's go."

"This isn't fair," she said angrily but he hit her with his gun. She gasped as she felt blood running out from the side of her mouth. She could feel her cheek throbbing and knew a bruise was bound to form.

"Let's go," he said and shoved her out into the hallway. They got into the elevator and he hit floor two, only a floor below theirs. He continued to handle her roughly as he led them to the right door. "Room 263," he said stopping right in front of it. He moved a good way down the hallway with his gun out and pointed at Claire. "Convince her to come," he said and looked at his watch. "You have about five or ten minutes before Peter finishes his shower," he told her because he had been watching the streaming video of the room. As she turned to knock he stopped her.

"Now what?" she asked angrily.

"Almost forgot," he said. "You need this key. It unlocks any room. You also need to inject her with this serum." He handed her a syringe. "Careful, it's full." She looked away and nodded as he walked back down the hall to watch from a distance. "Remember, don't go in the room or I'll shoot. If you don't get her, we'll kill your family, then Elle, and then you."

Claire raised her fist and knocked on the door. _I can't do this, I can't put Elle back in this mess, _she thought. She sighed and slid the card key in and opened the door. She saw Elle standing there in a pair of jeans and a cami. "You're okay!" Elle shouted.

---

Elle ran and almost knocked Claire over as she hugged Claire. "You're okay," she repeated in a whisper as she hugged her even tighter. Claire, who only patted Elle's back with one hand, was weak and almost collapsed under Elle who finally let go. She looked and saw that Claire just hung her head. "Hey," Elle said. "What's wrong?" Claire looked up and Elle could see a bruise on her cheek and blood running down the side of her mouth.

"He's watching me," Claire whispered.  
"My father?" Elle asked feeling the panic creep up.

"No, someone else," she replied simply. She pulled a syringe out from behind her back which was why she only hugged Elle with one arm. "This serum, it takes away your powers temporarily. I'm supposed to inject you. They said I had to bring you back or they'll kill all of us. My family, Peter, you, and then me."

"But they can't kill you."

"Yes they can, when the serum is in me," she explained sadly. "He's standing down the hall with a gun. If I come in he said he'd shoot. I can't do this Elle."

"Can't do what?" Elle asked scared.

"I don't know. I'm scared, I don't know what to do."

"Peter's in the shower, let me—"

"There's no time he's going to come," Claire cut her off.

"Well—Claire!" Elle exclaimed as she saw her plunge the syringe into herself. "What are you doing!"

"Come on," Claire said and dragged her out the door and gave Elle a trust me look. She shoved Elle roughly in front of her and pretended to start crying. "Happy?" she shouted at Vince. He nodded as Claire threw the empty syringe at him. "Let's go," he said looking at Elle. She shuddered and knew he was the top agent of the company other than her. Well_ now_ he was the official top agent. He motioned and Elle looked at Claire who nodded.

"No," she said rather unconfidently. "I'm not going with you Vince."

"You little bitch," he growled. He raised his gun but she let out a bolt of lightning. Unfortunately he used his speed and just nearly dodged it. Claire barely had time to shriek before the gun shot and a bullet shot right by the two of them. She looked up in time to see him raise his gun and shoot again but couldn't warn Elle to move as the bullet pierced Elle's right arm. Elle let out an ear piercing scream and dropped to her knees as she held her flesh together. She gritted her teeth and kept herself from any more screaming as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. "Claire!" she cried out. Claire was next to her in an instant and looked up glaring at Vince.

"Get away!" she shrieked. He laughed and walked over and held another full syringe.

"I'm always prepared," he said in a low voice and shoved the needle in Elle's neck as she let out another scream. Her arm burned and so did the serum as it traveled from her neck. She whimpered and Vince backhanded her with a laugh as she fell over clutching her arm.

"Stop it!" Claire shouted and tackled him. She was tiny and was no match for him but tried anyway. She grabbed his throat and began to slam his head to the ground when he rolled over and she was on the bottom. He raised his fist back and sent a hard punch to her cheek. She couldn't defend herself as he did it again. Claire closed her eyes as she saw him raise his fist again when a voice said, "That's enough." It was Bob. His voice still angered Claire, even if it had just saved her. Vince got off of her and she saw Bob holding Elle with his arm around her neck. She was holding on to her arm and blood was still pouring out. "Let's go," he said in an icy tone and dragged Elle down to the elevator. Claire followed reluctantly with Vince holding both arms behind her back. They soon reached their room where Elle and Claire were both locked in the bathroom. Elle held her arm painfully.

"It's over," she said with her voice quivering. "It's all over. He's got us."

"Peter will save us," Claire said confidently. But inside she wasn't sure. The door opened and Vince appeared. "Come on," he said motioning to Elle. Elle was terrified and backed up. Claire moved herself in front of Elle.

"Don't touch her," she said defiantly. He pulled out his gun again.

"Now," he ordered. Claire reluctantly moved away and helped Elle get up. Shaking, she walked towards Vince who had a twisted grin on his face. He laughed and shoved her out the door and winked at Claire.

"Don't hurt her," Claire pleaded but knew it was no use. He only laughed and shut the door.

---

"Elle," Bob said slowly. "You've disappointed me. You're going to be punished." He watched carefully and saw her eyes widen with terror.

"Sit," he said. She sat down obediently. Elle wanted to defy him and be brave. But she wasn't strong enough. She couldn't bring herself to hurt her evil father. "Let me see your arm." She obediently let him look at it and he told Vince to take care of it. In a matter of minutes he had the bullet out and it was wrapped up in bandages but it wasn't properly taken care of in a cast or sling. "Now," Bob continued. He suddenly turned around and grabbed her throat. "You're going to pay for leaving us." He squeezed tightly and she began to choke.

"I'm sorry," she said choking and tried to use her good arm to stop him but her left arm was weaker. She tried to use her right arm but felt a sharp pain shoot through it.

Claire was sitting in the bathroom with her ear pressed against the door. She heard Elle struggling for breath. "Hey!" she shouted and banged on the door.

"That's not enough," Bob said and slammed her to the ground. "You never learn Elle. You're not safe unless you're with us." She began to apologize but he only hit her. "Shut up Elle I don't want your apologies," he said.

"Then what do you want from me!" she shouted. She dug her fingernails into him and he let go.

"I want you to prove you're sorry," he said backing off.

"Why would I do that? All my life you've only hurt me," she said rubbing her throat.

"You won't be safe unless you're with me," he said again.

"That's not true," Elle said and heard Claire pound on the door. "I've got her. She cares about me. She keeps me safe. Peter keeps me safe. You know why? They keep me safe from you."

Bob was getting angrier and grabbed Elle by her hair. He dragged her over to the counter and picked up a taser. She saw it and began to struggle to get away. He'd use it so many times before on her. He used it and held it to her arm that was shot. She let out a shriek and fell. "They obviously couldn't keep you safe for long," he said triumphantly.

"Elle!" Claire shouted from inside and pounded harder on the door. "Elle!" she screamed and heard Elle fall. "Come on Peter," she mumbled to herself.

---

"Elle I'm done," Peter said as he opened the door with just jeans on. All the steam poured out of the bathroom but he turned and saw the open hotel door. With panic he raced into the bedroom and saw that it was empty. "Elle!" he shouted. "ELLE!"


	12. So, What's It Like Going to School?

**A/N: Sorry for making you wait so long. And sorry for making Peter so stupid. But I really don't love his character. I don't mind it, but he's just not my favorite. I'm too lazy to go back and rewrite this story so its less like "why didn't he just do this?" Anyway, review please!**

**---**

"ELLE!" Peter shouted and looked around outside in the hallway. All he could see was blood spots on the floor. With rising panic he ran back inside and grabbed the hotel phone. "Shit! Come on!" he shouted impatiently. "Pick up!"

"Peter?" Noah's voice answered.

"They got Elle, they got her," he said frantically.

"Calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! They have Claire and now Elle!"

"What happened?"

"I was in the shower and when I come out she's not there and the door is wide open and there's blood out there!"

"Leave now Peter," Noah said.

"What?!"

"Leave! You're no good to them dead," Noah said gravely.

"But-"

"Do it!" Noah shouted. Peter grunted and hung up. He put on his shirt and picked up his essentials. He left the room leaving nothing that could trace he was there.

---

"Let her out," Bob said referring to Claire who was about to break the bathroom door down. Vince nodded and unlocked the bathroom door. Claire stumbled out and looked absolutely distressed. Her face was a mess of bruises and her ponytail looked like it was falling apart.

"Claire," Bob said. "You did an excellent job of bringing Elle back to us. You should consider working with us."

"I didn't mean to bring her back to this hell," Claire answered defiantly. Elle cringed knowing that Bob would use the taser on Claire. She was right. Claire only gritted her teeth together and bared it which made Vince and Elle's father even angrier.

"You think you're tough don't you?" Vince asked. "But without your power you're nothing."

"I'm tougher than you'll ever be," Claire said for the sake of answering back.

"Claire don't," Elle said worried for her friend's safety. She looked like she was getting worn down quickly without being able to heal.

"You should listen to your friend," Vince sneered and kicked Claire in the stomach before picking her up and punching her stomach again and then threw her down.

"Don't!" Elle cried and dashed to help Claire.

"You two are pathetic," Bob said shaking his head. "Lock them up." Vince nodded and put both of them back in the bathroom. Claire groaned once the door was shut and crawled over next to the toilet and used all her strength to push herself up. Then she leaned over and began to throw up. She was exhausted but felt her hair being pulled back and Elle gently patting her back.

"You're okay," Elle said gently not caring that her arm felt like it was on fire. "You're going to be okay." Claire couldn't respond and just finished throwing up. Elle grabbed a face cloth and wiped Claire's mouth as she helped her sit against the wall.

"Sick?"

"I think it's whatever they put in me," Claire said feeling nauseous.

"Here," Elle said and cupped her hands as best she could so she could take some tap water and give it to Claire.

"Thanks," she said. "Elle how have you survived all these years?"

"I don't know," Elle responded sadly. "He just won't let me die. I wish sometimes he had. It might've been better than all the pain."

"That's sick," Claire said and leaned her head on Elle's shoulder since they were sitting next to each other.

"I hate him," Elle said blankly. She felt responsible for Claire. It was all her fault Claire was in this mess and Claire thought the reverse.

"We'll get through this," Claire reassured her. "Peter will come."

"Maybe," Elle said doubtfully.

"I'm sorry," Claire said with her head resting on Elle's shoulder.

"Sorry?"

"If I had just gone with you when we first met and or stopped you from going back or something we wouldn't be in this mess," Claire said.

"But you saved me," Elle protested. "You saved me from my dad. I don't care what you say. It's not your fault. It's my dad's fault."

"He's going to pay," Claire said. "He's going to pay for what he did to you all these years. Then he's going to pay for what he's done to me."

"He didn't do anything severe right?"

"Nothing I can imagine as severe as what you're used to," she responded.

"Good," Elle said relieved and leaned her head on Claire's. "I'm so glad my dad made me find you Claire. It's been the only good thing in my life."

"I'm glad I met you too, even though you hated me at first," Claire said playfully.

"I know, sorry. I'm a bitch I admit it."

"No you're not," Claire said softly. "I don't believe that. You have a hard life. No one can blame you for acting the way you did. But I know you've changed in just the few days you've been with me and Peter. By the way are you two, you know, together?" Claire imagined Elle's face lighting up but just kept her head on her shoulder and couldn't see her expression.

"Not yet," Elle said forcing a laugh. "But I've only really known him as long as I've really known you. It's only been a few days since you helped me escape. But he makes me forget everything. It's like for once a guy isn't using me."

"That's good," Claire said. "You don't have to answer this Elle but honestly how many guys have there been? Like bad ones."

"Um, well, if you mean abusive like in anyway, then, I don't know," Elle responded sadly. "My dad, Adam, and I'd like to think it stops there. But it doesn't. That guy Vince out there beat me up when I was younger. He's about four years older but when I was twelve I remember making him mad. So he beat me up. There was one guy who I had to help out with in a cell and he tried to rape me but one of the lab techs was watching and stopped him. One lab tech once was left in charge of me only a year ago and tried to touch me but I shocked him first so he hurt me. Then—"

"Stop," Claire said grabbing Elle's hand that was shaking. "You don't need to tell me anymore. It's okay." Elle didn't respond and just sat there wondering what her father planned to do to them.

"Claire what's it like going to school?" she asked curiously. It seemed like there was nothing better to talk about. Claire gave a small laugh.

"You followed me to school didn't you?"

"I wasn't really paying attention," Elle admitted. "I wanted to get you and get out."

"Oh ," Claire said as she thought about how to explain what school was like. "It's nothing really exciting."

"It has to be," Elle insisted. "There are so many people and you can learn so many things. Don't they let you even choose some of the stuff you want to learn? Then there are like dances and you can play sports and things like that right?" Claire didn't know how to respond right away and for a moment she thought about it from Elle's perspective. _She's never experienced a real school she's only been kept in some facility where they teach her what they want to know, _Claire realized.

"Well when you talk like that you make me feel like a brat for not appreciating school," Claire said with a smile and lifted her head off Elle's shoulder.

"You're right it is actually kind of cool to look back and see how much I've learned and yeah dances are fun," Claire explained. "The only sport I did was cheerleading and I played volleyball when I was younger. The only thing that ruins school is certain kinds of people like you know the typical bitches and jackass jocks. But other than that it's usually its fun hanging out with people from school. Well, you know, unless they know you're not like them. I guess people would get scared if they knew."

"Yeah," Elle said imagining going to a normal school with Claire and maybe even Peter.

"What about you? What did they teach you?"

"Whatever they wanted me to know," Elle shrugged. "They taught me basic stuff, like spelling and reading and simple math like algebra. They always said they didn't want to waste their time teaching me geometry. Don't know why. I stopped like having to do school kind of work four or five years ago. I was fourteen. I guess that's a year before you started high school. But the lab techs that taught me were always really lazy and didn't really care if I learned or not. I think my dad just wanted to be able to say he did teach me something when I was younger. He says I'm too stupid to learn anything though."

"You're not stupid Elle, just like you're not a bitch or a whore," Claire reassured her.

"My dad used to tell me all sorts of things and I'd believe him," Elle said in a sad voice. "He'd say I was stupid or I was bitch or a slut or that I was useless. Oh and a killer."

"I know Elle but it's not true," Claire said again. "Hey if we get out of this mess I'll pull out some old school stuff and help you out okay?"

"That'd be cool," Elle said with a smile that was quickly wiped once she thought about the "if" part.

---

"Call Bennet using this phone," Bob said handing Vince a disposable cell phone. Vince nodded and waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Peter?"

"Guess again," Vince said in a chilling voice. "Remember me?"

"How could I forget you, Vince Drake," Noah returned coldly.

"Careful what you say Noah, I've got your daughter and her little friend. She's as free spirited as you are. She's not afraid to speak her mind or to do as she feels. But right now her ability is a little…unavailable. Much easier to kill don't you agree? I think I heard her throwing up just a little earlier…"

"Don't say another word about my daughter," Noah threatened.

"Why don't you just say hi to her?" Vince asked and walked over to the bathroom door and banged on it. Inside Claire and Elle grabbed each other in fear as they gasped. "Relax, Claire, just come to the door and say hi to your dad." He held the phone out to the door.

"Dad!" Claire shouted.

"See she's alive Bennet but she may not be for much longer," he laughed.

"Get to your point already Vince, what do you want?"

"Tell Peter Petrelli to surrender to us and we'll let the girls live."

"That's not enough. You have to let them go."

"Only if we feel generous."

"You were always a stubborn jackass," Noah said and hung up not even bothering to trace the call. He knew Bob wasn't stupid and would have taken care of making it untraceable.

"Smash the phone," Bob told Vince who did as he was told.

---

"Did you ever have free time in the…what do you call where you live…or lived?"

"We called it the Hartsdale facility," Elle answered. "I call it hell on Earth. Yeah, actually my free time was spent either sitting in my room all alone with nothing to do or visiting the devils of the facilities."

"Adam?"

"And others."

"What about when you didn't have free time?"

"Oh that's easy," Elle said. "I was either out hunting people down and bring them back, helping with 'patients' in the facilities, or getting punished by my dad. Claire… I've killed people. I didn't want to, honest. They were either hurting me or I was forced to. Like if someone was torturing you wouldn't you try to do anything to get them to stop?"

"Yeah, Elle I get it, it's okay I believe you," she said.

"Sorry I'm not used to people doing that," Elle said. Claire turned her head to look at Elle. She had such sadness in her eyes and Claire couldn't get over the fact that this sweet girl had such a terrible life. She just couldn't understand how someone could do that to her.

"Elle what exactly did your father do to you?"

Elle looked at her with a heartbreaking smile that made Claire want to cry. "You care about me." It wasn't a question or a confused statement. It simply was appreciative and loving.

"You're my hero," Claire said.

"And you're mine. Don't forget that," she said. Then after a long pause she said, "He'd kill me for telling you."

"That's okay, I won't let him," Claire said softly.

"Well I told you he used my electricity against me because I'm not immune to it," Elle told her.

"How?"

"He'd electrocute me using wires and shit," Elle said bitterly. "Remember the whole dripping water thing? Yeah well I don't know how he came up with that. He probably has too much time on his hands. But I'd get anxiety attacks all the time especially when it was raining lightly outside. I hate rain. It conducts electricity."

"That's awful," Claire mumbled.

"Yeah."

---

"I know what room they're in," Peter said to Noah over the phone. "When I was in Mohinder's apartment I picked up little Molly's power."

"Excellent," Noah said. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Yes sir," Peter agreed. He hung up the pay phone. Revenge was going to be sweet.


	13. Sorry Daddy, I'm Sorry

"It's the way that he makes you feel, it's the way that he kisses you, it's the way that he makes you fall in love," Claire sang hoarsely. It was the perfect song to describe Elle's love life she thought. Elle was curled up on the floor with her head in Claire's lap and she was trying to rest. "She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men. And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head, and that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head."

"Exactly," Elle murmured.

"Sugarcult knew what they were writing," Claire said. She could feel her own energy draining without food or water and without her ability. Wasn't this what she wanted all along? To be normal?

"Another song," Elle whined.

"This world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong who would've guessed it," Claire sang off key making Elle giggle.

"Why do you like all these emo boy band songs?"

"My friend Zach was into this stuff and he was my best friend before we left Texas," Claire explained. She missed Zach a lot right now.

"Oh I'm sorry," Elle quickly apologized and flinched. It was out of instinct because she was tired and was on guard. Her body tensed and automatically waited for a hit but when it realized Claire wasn't going to do anything, it relaxed again.

"It's cool, but it was one of his favorite songs," Claire told her.

"We were meant to live for so much more, have we lost ourselves," Claire sang close to a whisper.

"I know that song," Elle said trying to place where she heard it before.

"It's Switchfoot, it's good stuff," Claire told her.

"I know where I heard it," Elle said with a small grin. "You were playing it in your room."

"You stalked me all the way home from school one day? Because I haven't really listened to that song lately."

"It was about two years ago. In Odessa before everything happened. I was put on assignment to see if you had any powers. None were evident. I was outside your house and your window was open."

"Wow you have a creepy good memory," Claire remarked.

"Nah," Elle said with her eyes shut as Claire ran her hand through her head. "I just really liked the song. Of course your dad's friend like killed me. She turned the sprinklers on and beat me up. Then he told me if I came back he'd kill me. So naturally I did because I was mad. But you weren't home and he didn't catch me. So I decided to leave Texas."

"Oh I see," Claire said.

---

"Ready?" Bennet asked holding up his gun.

"Ready," Peter responded and flashed his own gun. They exited the elevator and walked to the correct room. Pete looked at Noah who nodded. Using telekinesis he unlocked the door and barged in. Inside was Vince Drake who was startled and jumped up out of the chair he had been sitting in. "Where are they?" Peter growled.

Inside Claire was falling asleep when she heard a thud. "Elle…PETER!" She almost pushed Elle off her as she jumped to her feet. "PETER!" she screamed and pounded on the bathroom door. Elle scrambled to her side and began to shout and pound too.

"Move," Peter ordered as he looked at Noah and both heard the girls in the bathroom.

"Not happening," Vince said and pointed his gun towards the door and shot wildly. The bullet went through and barely missed Elle.

"HEY!" Peter shouted and sent Vince flying. Noah turned angrily and shot Vince in the arm. He began to scream in pain while Noah walked over. Peter ran to the door and unlocked it.

"Peter!" both girls cried and jumped into his arms. He pulled both of them in for a tight hug and kissed the tops of their heads.

"Dad!" Claire shouted seeing him after hearing a loud bang. He looked up and the three saw Vince lifeless on the floor. Claire ran and jumped onto her dad. "Dad I love you," she whispered as he picked her up.

"I love you too Claire bear," he told her.

Elle wrapped her arms tightly around Peter. "I told you I'd protect you," he said in a low voice. She buried her head in his chest. They hugged for what seemed like forever until all of them heard another bang. Peter watched in horror as Elle let out a piercing scream and collapsed into him. He held on to her and saw that her leg was bleeding. As he looked up he became enraged. "Get away!" he shouted at Bob who stood in the doorway.

"Get away from my daughter," Bob ordered.

"I'm not letting you touch her," he said and shielded her face from her father by letting her bury her face in his chest. He could feel her hot tears soaking into him and felt her body heave as she sobbed.

"You're done Bob," Noah said advancing towards him.

"I'm just getting started Noah," Bob said threateningly and shot another bullet. This time it hit Claire in the side. She also let out a scream and fell to her knees.

"That's it!" Noah roared and shot Bob twice right in the chest. He fell and began to die and he looked at Elle and saw her looking right back at him with tears.

"Are you happy now Elle?"

"Elle don't listen to him," Claire cried as she doubled over in pain but knew what was going through Elle's head. Elle began to shake and didn't want to look at her father but she did.

"I raised you and now you've left me to die," he said. His hands were near a bunch of pens and he grabbed the pens on the floor and Elle watched as they began to turn to solid gold. "You'll pay one day," he warned her and slowly slipped away. Elle didn't know what to do. Peter held on to her and whispered to her comforting words but it didn't help. "These pens could write once, but now they're just dull shined objects. You'll always be worthless, just like them," Bob said viciously. "Goodbye Elle."

"Dad!" she cried and lunged forward but Peter stopped her. "I'm sorry!" she cried and the tears flowed faster than ever "I'm sorry daddy!" Claire shook her head and wanted to help Elle but was in too much pain. Elle collapsed in Peter's arms and let him take her away. "Let's get you out of here," he said comfortingly and looked towards Noah and Claire. Noah was trying to pick Claire up without hurting her too much.

"She's losing blood fast Peter," Noah warned as he picked her up gently and she let out a sob.

"Let's go," Peter said and put his hand onto Noah and thought about where they were going. In a flash they were gone.

---

"Damn it Suresh! What do I do!" Peter shouted and slammed the wall in the Bennet's house again. His face had sweat mixed with tears running down his cheeks. "She's dying!"

"I don't know if your blood is strong enough to heal her," he said cautiously. "You only copied the ability. But it's your only hope." Peter didn't have to hear anymore and hung up.

"What'd he say?" Elle asked worriedly as she sat on the chair in the living room. Claire was laid on the couch and was slowly dying due to the gun shot.

"I got to get my blood in her," Peter said hurriedly wiping the tears from his face. "Noah I need a needle."

"Here," Noah tossed him a box containing what Peter needed. He was kneeled over his daughter. Claire looked up at him.

"Dad?" she murmured.

"Shh, Claire bear," Noah comforted her. "You'll be okay." Peter rushed over and fell to his knees right next to Noah.

"Sorry if this hurts Claire," he mumbled and rather roughly jabbed the needle quickly into her arm as he allowed blood to flow into her. "Now what?"

"All we can do is wait," Noah said slowly as he looked at his daughter.

Peter walked over to the opposite couch and sat down and buried his head in his hands. Elle watched sadly as she saw Claire hold her dad's hand. She saw Peter and used all her strength to get up and limp over on her injured leg and sit down next to him. He looked down and saw the blood coming out of Elle's leg. "Shit!" he cried and quickly got on his knees.

"Pete it's okay," Elle said but Peter was already ripping her jeans apart at the bottom.

"We got to get this bullet out of you," Peter said quickly and saw it. Using his medical skills he quickly removed it as she grinded her teeth together to keep from screaming and bandaged her leg up. He saw her arm and shook his head. "We need another needle kit thing for Elle," he told Noah.

"Look up there," he said pointing to the cabinet in the kitchen. Peter ran over and looked.

"Got it," he said and drew a lot more of his own blood. "Hold still Elle," he said and put the needle into her and let blood flow into her too. "Have a cast Noah?" he asked.

"Sorry not here," he said. Peter nodded and got up next to Elle.

"Thanks," she told him. He nodded.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Noah do you think she can use Claire's clothes for now?" He saw his dying niece and almost wanted to burst into tears all over again.

"Go ahead," Noah said. Peter picked Elle up and brought her up to Claire's room. He set her down gently on the bed. "Here," he said and tossed her a pair of jeans from Claire's closet and a shirt from Hollister. She pulled her cami off leaving nothing but her bra on. Peter wasn't looking but she honestly wasn't thinking of him as she pulled the shirt on and wasted no time in pulling off her…well Claire's…torn jeans and put on the fresh clean ones. "Does she have a hair brush in here?"

"Here," Peter said and tossed her one he saw on the dresser. She brushed her hair and asked for a hair tie which he tossed to her and she tied her hair up. She got up and began to limp but Peter instantly rushed to her side and picked her up.

"I'm just going to her bathroom," Elle explained but Peter picked her up and walked her over to it anyway. She limped to the sink and washed her face. "Alright let's go down to see Claire," she said and he took her down. "She'll be okay Peter," Elle tried comforting him as he carried her down the stairs.. "You'll save her. I know your blood will," she told him. Peter only responded by giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Any improvement?" he asked Noah.

"None but she's not doing any worse," he assured Peter. Somewhat relieved, he set Elle back down on the couch and sat next to her. "If you need to get some food or something Noah, Elle and I will stay right here with her."

"Thanks Pete but I'm fine," Noah said. Peter nodded and waited anxiously for Claire's wound to heal. He didn't feel Elle's hand gently grab his and he squeezed hers tightly. Elle sighed. Her mind was sorting all sorts of things out. It would be for a while. A long while.


	14. Meredith? It all fits!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so so SO sorry this took so long. I know, I know I have the whole story done and I promise I"ll try to keep updating faithfully now that school's in progress nicely. Um, I'm not crazy about the story after this point till the end, and the sequel (don't worry that's pretty far off, like another 10 chapters off) needs lots of work. So just review and leave your thoughts and thanks for reading! Chapter 15 and 16 are up too!**

**---**

Claire woke up sleepily and rolled over. Her side felt fine and the only thing bothering her was that she was hungry. It was dark though and she glanced at her clock by her bed and it read 3:19 A.M. She shook her head and rested her head on her pillow too tired to get up and go get something to eat. As she closed her eyes she began to hear a small sniffle. Tired and confused, she tried to figure out where it was coming from. In an attempt to get up she stretched her legs out but there was something at the end of her bed. She heard a whimper and she quickly sat up. "Elle?" she asked looking at her in the moonlight. Poor Elle was curled up at the end of the bed. Elle looked up with a scared look on her face. "What's wrong? I thought you were in Lyle's room? Come on over here," she said and patted the spot on the bed right next to her as she scooted over. Elle crawled over timidly and quickly pulled the covers over herself. Claire realized that Elle was shivering because she was only in a tank top and shorts and it wasn't exactly warm in her room. "What's wrong girl?" Claire tried again as she slid back down into the sheets.

"My dad," Elle whispered.

"It's okay, he's gone," Claire said comfortingly.

"I know," Elle said sadly. "He's…he's…dead." She let out a sob and Claire suddenly realized that for some crazy reason she missed her father.

"Elle he tortured you and he abused you," Claire reminded her gently.

"But he was my dad I shouldn't have been so mean to him," Elle said.

"No Elle you did the right thing and it's a good thing he's dead. He hurt a lot of people and he would have killed me and you and Peter if my father hadn't shot him."

"I know," Elle said. In her head she was thinking about what her father had said. Worthless. Useless. That's what Elle thought she was. He had loved her hadn't he? He had to be right then. "If he didn't love me wouldn't he have let me die a long time ago?" Elle asked clearly confused and dazed.

"Oh Elle," Claire said and sat up. She let Elle snuggle up close to her as she played with her hair. "Your dad was sick. If he loved you Elle it was for all the wrong reasons. Like maybe he did love you but only because you were really good at getting him people or for being able to hurt you. I'm sorry Elle but it's a good thing he's gone."

"Yeah," Elle said thinking.

"Don't worry Elle I'm going to take care of you," Claire assured her. She felt like she was adopting a lost puppy or something.

"Thanks Claire, it means a lot you know," Elle told her.

"Yeah, it's okay don't worry things will work out," Claire said. Elle sighed and tried to sleep as Claire spoke soft encouraging things to her. Suddenly she felt Claire shift positions quickly and she almost screamed as she jerked away. "Woah calm down I was just shivering," Claire said. "Hey I'm really hungry. Do you want me to get some food so we can eat?"

"Please," Elle told her and Claire went and came back in minutes. She had hot dogs on one plate in one hand and Lays chips in that arm with a gallon of water in her other hand along with ketchup.

"Three things," Claire said with a smile. "One you better love hot dogs. Cause I do. Two, I hate mustard so it's just ketchup. Three, I share my drink with people so I'm too lazy to go get a cup for you." For the first time since they'd escaped Claire saw a smile flicker across Elle's face through the dim light from the bed side lamp.

"That's perfect," Elle said with a laugh. "Let me have one."

"Here," Claire said tossing a hot dog to Elle and put some ketchup on it for her.

"Oh wow I didn't realize how hungry I was," Elle said eating it quickly. "Food is good."

"Amen to that," Claire said. "Mmm chips are good too. So is water." Both of them laughed.

"Dude, give me some water," Elle said. Claire handed over the gallon of water."So you okay?" Claire asked kindly.

"I guess, I'm still sorting things out, like what I'm going to do the rest of my life," she said thinking. "To be honest I don't know about anything Claire. I'm scared."

"Why? You've got me and Peter and…"

"But you don't get it; I grew up knowing only pain. I just don't think I fit in with anyone else."

"It doesn't have to be pain the rest of your life, Elle. We rescued you so it didn't have to be like that."

"I know but you really don't get it," Elle said shaking her head. "I know it's weird. I just can't put it into words how I feel. I was asleep in the other room and I woke up and I felt like I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was surrounded by people looking at me and it was like someone was about to hit me. I lost it Claire. I like started crying real hard and I tried to escape the room and it felt like I was drowning or something. I don't know why. I came into your room and like jumped onto your bed. I felt safe finally. I can't be alone."

"You're safe," Claire reassured her. "You can stay right here." She threw the chips on her table and put the empty plate next to it and the water right next to her. "I kinda really want to sleep though. I'm tired."

"That's okay, I'm exhausted," Elle agreed.

"Good," Claire said flicking the light off. Elle snuggled down inside the covers.

"I'm scared," Elle said quietly.

"Aw," Claire sympathized and let Elle cuddle up close to her. She felt like a big sister. "Better?"

"A little," Elle said and shut her eyes. "You too tired to sing?" Claire laughed and hugged squeezed Elle's hand tightly.

"I'll sing one song," Claire said. "I woke up it was seven, waited till eleven just to figure out that no one would call. I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them. What's another night all alone when you're spending every day on your own? I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair and I can't remember the rest…." Claire sang. She heard Elle sigh peacefully.

"One last one?"

"Alright," Claire gave in. "Hey dad look at me. Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapproved all along and now I try hard to make it. I just wanna make you proud. I'm never going to be good enough for you; can't pretend that I'm alright. And you can't change me cause we lost it all nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect now it's just too late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect." Claire knew instantly that the song affected Elle because she felt her body trembling. "Sorry was that not okay?"

"It's fine," Elle said and just held Claire's hand tightly. "Good night."

"Night," Claire said softly and let herself drift into a quiet sleep. Elle, as usual, had a nightmare.

_Elle stood in the middle of a dark forest. She could hear rustling and spun around but nothing was in sight except tall trees. The sky was cloudy and it was windy. She wrapped her arms around herself as the chilly air stung her and she tried to figure out what to do but she felt completely lost. Rain began to pour and Elle began to feel panic racing throughout her body. She absolutely hated being in the rain. "Elle," came a low whisper through the woods. Her body trembled and she knew who the voice belonged to. "Daddy?" she shouted through the loud rain and wind. Her clothes were soaked and her hair was a mess and she shivered as the wind blew cold air at her. "Worthless," came the voice. "Useless girl." "I'm not," Elle cried fiercely. "Stop it!" "Never," said the voice. "Go away!" she shouted into the wind as she cowered in the storm and ran aimlessly. "Elle!" came another voice. Elle whirled around but couldn't see anyone through the rain. It was like a wall of rain was separating her so she could only see ten feet in front of her. "Where are you Elle?" "Claire?!" Elle shouted recognizing this voice. "Claire I'm right here!" She shouted till she felt hoarse. Claire suddenly came into view. "Claire!" "Elle where are you?" "I'm right here!" Elle shouted waving her hands but Claire didn't seem to see her. "Elle? Elle you there?" Suddenly Elle saw a large black shadow behind Claire. She tried to move but her feet seemed like they were planted in one spot. "Claire watch out!"_

"Hey sunshine," Claire said staring at her with a soft grin as Elle blinked her eyes open sleepily. She felt as though she'd been thrown right back from the dream.

"'Morning," she tried to say cheerfully.

"Must've slept good," Claire said still smiling.

"Not really it didn't feel like it," Elle told her.

"Really? You've slept like still the entire night while I kept waking up," Claire explained.

"Oh."

"It's one, by the way," Claire said.

"Really? My dad would beat me if I stayed asleep that long."

"Your dad would beat you even if you didn't," Claire said with hate against Elle's father. "He's long gone."

"Just like my mom," Elle said sadly.

"Do you remember her?"

"Not real well," she admitted. "I know she really loved me. I just remember this picture I had. She was blonde with blue eyes and she was really pretty. She was holding me and smiling. My dad destroyed the picture a while ago when he found out I had it."

"I'm sorry; did your dad love her?"

"I don't think so," Elle said. "I don't even think they were married. I think he donated sperm to her or something. I looked into files when I wasn't supposed to and I learned that he took me from her to test on. That's why I don't believe she committed suicide all those years ago. He took me. She tried to stop him. I read somewhere that she also had another girl shortly just a year after me. Another sperm donor. Then some lady named Tammy and my dad became steady. She hated me before she met me. Personally I think she was mental. You'd have to be crazy to like him. Oh and she's still out there and when she finds out I killed her beloved she'll want to kill me. Not like she didn't before. I don't think they were married. Whatever I didn't want to know about their relationship."

"Ew," Claire said at the thought of someone liking Bob. "Did she have an ability too?"

"Tammy? Yeah she actually could disable people's powers within a certain distance. My real mom could make fire I think. I only know that by reading her file."

"Woah, so could my real mom," Claire said with her face lighting up. "Wait, what was your mom's name?"

"Meredith Gordon," Elle said not seeing why Claire was so excited. Claire swiftly sat up and dragged Elle up too. "What are you doing?" Claire grabbed Elle's hands.

"Oh my gosh!" Claire said excitedly. "It all fits Elle! Meredith is my bio mom and she could create fire, you're a year older than me, we're both results of donors, we're half sisters!"

It took Elle a few seconds to realize this. Then she a huge grin spread across her face and she felt happier than she'd ever felt. "You're my sister!" Elle shrieked. "OH MY GOSH!" Both of them squealed and simultaneously tackled each other in a hug. Elle laughed as she fell back with Claire giggling on top of her. Claire tightened her hug on Elle and both of them were breathless.

"Wow," Peter said from the doorway. "I didn't know you two were like that. I'll be leaving now." Claire quickly pulled herself off of Elle and began to laugh and Peter turned to look at them. Elle could hardly talk and she was laughing along with Claire.

"Peter guess what?" Elle squealed.

"Do I want to know?"

"Elle and I are half sisters!" Claire blurted out. Peter stood there in shock. A grin spread across his face in a few seconds too.

"That's great guys," he said smiling and walked over to the bed and sat on the end facing the two ecstatic girls. "Wait, you're not related to me right Elle?"

"No," they both reassured him. He grinned and said, "Well in that case…" He pulled Elle in for a kiss and Claire laughed happily as Elle kissed him back.

"Slow down you two I'm right here," she joked and Peter broke off so he could tackle Claire.

"Come 'ere you," he said and wrestled with Claire till she fell off the bed laughing. Elle joined in and soon all three were wrestling on the floor and Elle would occasionally throw in a jolt here and there. Peter would show off his multiple powers careful to only hurt Claire because Elle couldn't heal. Claire soon rolled away breathless and trying to stop laughing.

"Let's go eat something," Claire suggested. Elle laughed and crawled over.

"You're hungry after our little feast last night?"

"Feast? Why wasn't I invited?" Peter asked jokingly.

"It was some girl bonding time," Claire said winking and ran her hand down Elle's arm.

"Ew Claire!" Elle said laughing and pulled her arm away from her.

"I won't ask," Peter said and shook his head.

"Oh come on," Elle said playfully. "It so wasn't like that. Tell him Claire."

"I don't know Pete she's pretty wild," Claire said giggling.

"Claire!" Elle shouted and shocked her.

"Ow I'm just kidding sis, geez," she said rubbing her arm where Elle shocked her but was pleased to see a smile form on Elle when she said sis.

"Claire why don't you fantasize about your boyfriend instead of hitting on my girlfriend?" Peter said with a sly smile.

"Woah slow down pretty boy, since when am I your girlfriend?" Elle asked tilting her head and batting her eye lashes.

"Well, Elle girl, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Definitely," she said and kissed him.

"Well now that that's solved, can we go downstairs?" Claire asked.

"Not till you tell me about this boyfriend of yours," Elle said firmly planting herself in front of Claire.

Claire smiled broadly. "His name is West."


	15. That Little Ass

"Claire!" West shouted and scooped his girlfriend up into a hug while Peter and Elle stood side by side. "Claire I'm so glad you're safe."

"Me too," Claire giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw," Elle mumbled on the side with her arms crossed. But inside she felt extremely protective. Somehow she felt this wasn't right. She didn't really like West all that well and he'd just arrived.

"What is it?" Peter asked noticing how tense Elle was.

"What's what?"

"Why you so tense?"

"Oh it's nothing," Elle said brushing it aside.

"Let's go inside," Peter suggested. Elle nodded and followed Peter in but not before her eyes locked with West's cold eyes that sent an icy chill down her spine. Claire was hanging on to him and didn't see him glare at Elle. She shook her head and walked off following Peter.

"Claire I've got to talk to you," West said and pulled her to the side walk.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked noticing worry in his voice.

"What's that ice bitch doing here?"

"Who, Elle?"

"Yes, I'm referring to that cold hearted bitch."

"West!" Claire shouted defensively and slapped him on the arm. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Claire do you know what she tried to do to you? She threatened me and told me to get me to help her kidnap you but I tackled her into a wall and she wiped out. I told Peter and he was mad but he said not to worry you so we didn't tell you."

"You made her wipe out?!" Claire's voice raised and she gently hit West again.

"Ow! What the hell Claire!" West said hurt and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry," Claire muttered. "It's a long story. But to make it short she turned around and didn't hurt me and so she went back to the company and they almost killed her. Peter and I saved her and then we had to run but her dad and some agent dude caught up with us and it was bad but Peter saved me and Elle. She's not bad West. Actually, she's my half sister."

"Half sister?!"

"Yeah," Claire said nodding.

"Well I definitely didn't see that coming," West mumbled.

"Well you better be nice to her," Claire warned him. He rolled his eyes. "Come on," Claire said. "Let's go inside." So he followed her inside where Elle and Peter were sitting at the table. "Well, guys, what do you want to do?" All of them just stared blankly at each other.

"As long as we don't _hurt _each other, you know, by oh say electrocution, I'm all up for it," West sneered.

"West!" Peter and Claire exclaimed.

"Well at least I'm not some flying pixie," Elle replied angrily. Claire and Peter both sensed something wrong rising inside her.

"I don't kidnap people and torture them," West said glaring. That seemed to hit Elle and caused her to falter. "Aw you didn't tell them what you did to me? How you kidnapped me so many years ago and tortured me? You think I forgot or something?"

"You know it wasn't like that," Elle said quivering. She didn't want Claire or Peter to see her like this.

"Oh really? Cause last time I checked you flat out kidnapped me and tossed me in a cell to be tested on. You only let me go after you realized that I 'didn't have any powers'. You're just a little bitch aren't you?"

"Look, West, you know I'm sorry for that, I didn't have a choice," Elle said.

"Oh shut up you pretended to be my friend in school and then you invite me to your house and suddenly you're not a normal transfer girl from school, no, you whisk me away to your dear little daddy so you won't look bad and get in trouble."

"Shut up!" Elle shrieked not being able to hear anything about her dad. Peter was astonished at usually kind hearted West's words as was Claire.

"What the hell do you think your saying West?!" she shouted and pushed her boyfriend away from her.

"I'm protecting you from this little-"

"Stop it!" Elle shouted and shocked him.

"Don't you dare shock me," West said dangerously and Elle defiantly did it again. "That's it!" he shouted. He lunged forward to tackle her but was pulled back by Claire. Without thinking he elbowed Claire and she whimpered as he realized he just hit his girlfriend.

"Get out," Claire said angrily as she glared at West.

"I'm trying to protect you," he protested.

"From who West?!"

"Her!"

"Oh you're going to need to protect yourself," Elle chimed in angrily. He turned to give her an ice cold stare.

"Get out West!" Claire shouted again.

"Claire come to your senses!"

"No, West, you come to yours! You don't know her! You don't know ANYTHING! She's my sister! Get OUT!"

"I know how this works," he said calmly as Claire tried to drag him out.

"She's a bitch at first but then you're nice to her and then eventually she's nice to you and then before you know it she turns you over to be tested on and tortured. See!" He pointed to two little scars on his neck. Claire turned to look at Elle who was fighting the urge to cry and at the same time scream.

"You know what my dad would've done to me if I didn't!"

"And me getting hurt was better than you getting hurt?"

"You're the guy!" Claire shouted angrily interrupting them as she continued to pull on West's arms.

"So?! I was fourteen! She's the whole reason I had to move and turn my life upside down!"

"I didn't have a choice! And I got hurt anyway!" Elle screamed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT!" Peter suddenly roared. All three of them stopped out of surprise. Claire slowly let go of West who yanked his arms away and threw them in the air.

"Fine, I warned you," he said and turned and walked out of the house. Peter looked at Elle who was extremely shaken as was his niece. Claire turned around and ran up to Elle.

"I'm sorry Elle," Claire said trembling and clearly embarrassed over West's actions. Peter walked up behind Elle and put his arms around her and kissed her cheek as she was still shaking though listening to Claire. "I don't know what got into him. I'm really sorry Elle." Claire turned and walked away fighting tears. She walked up to her bed room.

"Let me talk to her," Elle whispered to Peter and gently broke away from him. Elle crept up the steps careful not to make noise and peered around the top only to see Claire standing with her back to the doorway and was facing the window. Elle could see her body trembling and she instantly felt guilty though she was hurt too. Claire seemed to be taking in the fresh air from the slightly open window as a breeze gently blew in. Elle walked quietly to the doorway and knocked on the open door. After a few seconds of silence Elle heard her respond.

"I'm fine," Claire choked up clearly sounding not fine. Elle hung her head not knowing what to say and just stood there. More silence passed and Claire knew that whoever it was was still there. "Whoever it is, just go away."

"It's me, Elle, please I want to talk to you," she told her softly clearly meaning no harm. Claire didn't respond so she just walked slowly into the room. "Don't feel bad about West it wasn't your fault."

She was just a little behind her when Claire turned around to look at her sadly. Her eyes were already red and her face was tear stained. "I hate how he called you a bitch," Claire said. "I hate how he thinks you're a bad person and that he elbowed me right in the gut where it really hurt but I really hate that I trusted him to react better than that."

"Come 'ere you," Elle said gently and let Claire collapse in her arms. She really felt like she was getting better at this whole comforting people thing. When a few moments had passed Elle led them both to the edge of the bed to talk. "I'm going to tell you what happened okay? Well like West said he was fourteen and I was fifteen. I was supposed to bag and tag him like I was supposed to for you. And I admit again I was a bitch…"

"Don't say that," Claire interrupted. She absolutely hated when Elle said that.

"Alright well anyways he was like you and still tried to be nice to me so eventually he warmed up to me and I liked him. I mean as a friend. But he liked me for more than a friend. He told me and I felt really bad but I didn't like him back. He got mad and threatened to do something to make me sad or mad or I don't even know what he had in mind. So I figured I may as well just turn him over to my dad to save my ass because either way it was going to get beat. Well the instant I did I felt horrible and he was shouting stuff at me even though my dad still hurt me anyway for 'seducing him for the fun of it'. Right like I did. Anyway that's what happened and they thought he didn't have any powers after the results of testing but he escaped somehow. I really don't know. When I came looking for you I tried apologizing for before but he didn't listen. So instead I was a bitch and tried to force him to help me but he shoved me into a wall and I passed out. I was afraid of him after and I avoided him after. I didn't know you were together I thought he was just your friend."

"You make him sound like such a bad guy," Claire said quietly.

"I don't know, I'm just telling you the story," Elle said.

"I guess I just never figured him to be like that," Claire admitted.

"Maybe he's not. He just hates me."

"He still shouldn't have acted like he did," Claire said shaking her head.

"It's fine Claire, don't sweat it," Elle said.

"But he was such a jerk-"

"Don't worry," she said hugging Claire. "I'm fine. I'll dealwith it. Really." What Claire couldn't see was the anger in Elle's eyes. Elle was pissed that West had said all those things about her but even more angry that he made Claire upset.

"I'm going to tell him I can't date him if he's going to keep acting like this," Claire whispered with a tear rolling down her face. She had thought West was going to last longer than this.

"I'm going to go on a walk Claire and clear my mind kay? Just to make sure, West doesn't live anywhere near here right?"

"Unfortunately he's my somewhat neighbor," Claire admitted. "See that street?" She pointed out the window and several streets down Elle saw it. "Second house on the left."

"Right," Elle said with thoughts rolling around in her head. "I'll see you later Claire."

"Thanks Elle," she called out.

Elle walked downstairs only to be greeted by Peter. "Hey you okay?" he asked quickly as he got up from the table.

"I'm fine just going on a walk to clear my head," Elle said. "You might want to go talk to Claire." He nodded and kissed her on the top of her head before walking upstairs. Elle continued on her way out and she felt this strange feeling rising in her. Just as she was out of the driveway her hands were glowing blue. She felt revenge rising in her. _West is going to pay for what he did, _she thought angrily. _He doesn't know what the hell I've been through or anything. He called me a bitch and he elbowed Claire and made her cry. He's so going to get it. I didn't even do anything to him all those years ago. Well nothing I could've prevented. That little ass…_


	16. Knives, Schoolbooks, Icecream

"What the hell are you doing here?" West asked clearly upset but also hid his fear of Elle. He could see the rage in her eyes that he hadn't ever seen before and the way her hands danced with sparks before his eyes.

"I'm going to be nice this time," she said dryly as she shoved her way past him. "Are your parents home?"

"No so no one would know if I accidentally hurt you," he threatened.

"Shut up," Elle said and held her hand up and it danced excitedly with blue sparks flying. "You're going to apologize to Claire."

"You know I really liked her before she stood up for someone worthless like you," he sneered.

"You're being really immature and childish about this," Elle said. She knew that if she thought someone was being immature then it had to be true. "You're getting mad at Claire for something that happened between us."

"Because she stood up for you!" West shouted.

"Why are you so pissed about that?" Elle shouted right back at him with her arms crossed.

"I liked you a long time ago. I honestly did, and then when I tell you that I do you tell me you don't like me. If that wasn't enough the next day you show up at school and start babbling about how your dad's going to beat you if I don't come with you to that shit facility. I don't and you start freaking crying and then I try to leave and you shock me unconscious. _Then _I wind up in this creepy place and it's all your fault. I shouldn't have liked you in the first place," West said and his face was dark. "You led me on."

"I did not!" she shouted and sent a tiny shock to his arm and he yelped.

"You little-"

"Bitch, yes I know you say that a lot," she said angrily. "So just cut it and call Claire and apologize."

"No," he said stubbornly. "I bet she's making you do this."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, she doesn't even know I'm here you shithead!" Elle retorted and zapped him harder this time making him shout and jump back. She was slipping into her sadistic phase. Watching him cry out in pain sent a chill down her spine that she hadn't felt in a while.

"So what would she say if I told her you were here threatening me to apologize to her? Huh? I bet she wouldn't be so thrilled," West said dangerously. Elle just glared at him.

"Fine if you won't do it now you'll do it later," Elle said knowing West had a point. She turned angrily to walk out but she felt him throw his arm around her neck suddenly. With a gasp she realized he had a knife in his other hand and it was pressed to her neck. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily and felt herself hovering in the air. He squeezed her neck till she was choking.

"I guess I still care about Claire," West whispered in Elle's ear. He applied pressure to the knife causing her to wince.

"Oh she'd be so pleased to know you dangled her sister in the air and then strangled and sliced her neck open," Elle retorted.

"Don't come back here," West said and let go of Elle. She broke away from his grasp and turned around releasing a rather large jolt. He screamed in pain and stumbled backwards.

"What was stopping me from doing that the instant I arrived, well, I really don't know," she said shaking her head and walked to the door. "I guess I really just never wanted to hurt you West." She then turned and continued to walk out. As she entered the outdoors she sensed she was being watched. A little stirred, she looked around but didn't see anyone. She shook off the feeling and walked back.

---

"I'm back," Elle announced walking in the Bennet house. "Claire?"

"Still up here," came her sweet soft voice that calmed Elle down quickly. Elle hurried up the steps and saw Claire's room open.

"Hey sis," she said quietly as she approached the open room and leaned against the doorway. She saw Claire bent over a box in the middle of the floor and the wind blew in gently from the window. Claire turned around to smile at Elle who was quite relieved that Claire was okay now. She looked at Claire who had her hair tied up in a pony tail and the sun brightened her already calm and somewhat cheerful face.

"How was your walk?" Claire asked politely.

"Oh you know, it was okay, didn't really clear a lot up though," Elle said speaking the truth.

"Here come over here Elle," Claire said motioning for her to join her on the floor. Elle walked over and kneeled down next to her.

"What you looking at?" she asked curiously.

"Look it's a bunch of text books from my old school that they let us keep," Claire showed her. To her delight she saw Elle's face light up as she handed her an American History book. She almost laughed as she saw Elle instantly begin to page through the book with great interest.

"This looks so cool," Elle said interested in what she was looking at.

"Here," Claire said moving the box in front of Elle. "I'm giving all of these to you."

"You mean it?" Elle asked lighting up. She could feel sparks flying off her finger tips but she was careful not to damage the book.

"Yeah," Claire laughed. "I don't know anyone else our age that would appreciate this stuff."

"Thanks Claire," Elle said and smiled at her.

"No prob," Claire smiled broadly right back. "Do you want to go out and do something? I mean unless you and Peter were going to have some together time." Elle was tempted to tell Claire that she wanted to have alone time with Peter but she saw Claire's eager face and couldn't say no to her new sister.

"Sure, I was going to hang out with Peter later anyway," Elle said pleasing her.

"Cool let's go," Claire said scrambling to her feet and shut the window. She headed out the door.

"Did you and Peter talk?" Elle asked.

"Yeah he calmed me down," Claire said and hopped off the last stair. "Pete!" she hollered as she opened the back door to the guest house. Since Elle had stayed in Lyle's room the night before (well ended up Claire's room) Peter had stayed in the guest house.

"Yeah?" he said as he stuck his head out the door of the small garage like house out back.

"Elle and I are going out for a bit," Claire told him.

"Alright be safe," he said and smiled at the two.

"Bye Peter," they called and shut the door.

"Okay let me get some cash from the drawer," Claire said and quickly searched through the drawer.

"Got it?"

"I got twenty," Claire said and stuffed it in her pocket as she closed the drawer. "Let's go." Elle walked out and Claire grabbed her car keys off the counter.

---

"Mmm this is so good," Elle said sipping a mint chocolate chip milk shake. The late afternoon warm summer air wrapped around them as they sat on the sand at the beach.

"Ditto," Claire agreed as she ate her own vanilla shake with m&m's in it. The waves lapped just a few feet away from them and they enjoyed the salty sea air.

"I still can't believe we're sisters," Elle said.

"I know right? It's like it's all a big coincidence," Claire said.

"Are you ever afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"You know, like, what you're doing the rest of your life," Elle said.

"You mean my entire damned life?" Claire asked bitterly.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that," Elle said forgetting that poor Claire could live for a very long time.

"It's okay, and to answer your question, yeah I'm afraid," Claire said. "Hell I'm afraid just to be alive."

"I know what you mean," Elle said. "I used to always be afraid if I'd have to take shit from my dad forever."

"Must've been awful," Claire said looking at Elle with a sad smile.

"Yeah. The nightmare still isn't over."

"What do you mean?"

"My life in general is a nightmare, Claire. You know when you dream and there's always that okay part where everything is good for a few moments but the rest of the dream is an awful nightmare? This is the nice little break."

"No Elle, the nightmare's over."

"Maybe."

"It is."

Elle groaned and flopped back onto the sand. "It's just so nice and warm here." Claire giggled and flopped back right alongside Elle.

"It's so peaceful," she said close to a whisper.

"What's that one song? She's a rebel, she's a saint," Elle sang happily.

Claire laughed. "She's a salt of the Earth and she's _dangerous_."


End file.
